Princess Serenity and the Corridor of Luna
by Jewelz2222
Summary: Princess Serenity makes a sacrifice to save her kingdom. In the future the Lunar academy will train the future protectors of Crystal Tokyo. But now the princess has returned…and the prince will not let her go this time! Rated M for future chapters.
1. The sacrifice, the loss, and the light

Princess Serenity knew it was over. The enemy was upon them and she had no time to spare. Her crystal heels rapidly clacked against the marble floor and the sound echoed through the vast halls of the palace. She was running very fast now ...no time to spare.

"Endymion" she choked his name in a desperate sob. Her breath ragged and uneven.

But it was no use...he was gone. In fact, they were all gone. Her mother, her protectors the sailor scouts, and most of all her prince.

Serenity knew what had to be done. The Silver Crystal was clutched tightly to her breast as she approached the tallest tower in the moon palace.

Two tall doors of carved moonstone marked the entrance to the tower room.

Her mother showed the room in this tower to Serenity only once many years ago.

Serenity blinked through tears as she recalled that day...

:Flashback:

"Now Serenity. This tower room is called the Corridor of Luna" Queen Serenity looked down at her daughter with a gentle expression. "It is here that the silver crystal was forged by our ancestors at the beginning of the universe. The first Queen of the moon kingdom used the crystal to create all the planets and stars in the sky. The crystal only responds to the heir of the moon kingdom and obeys the heart of its owner."

Princess Serenity looked up to her mother and nodded in understanding.

"Because the crystal was forged in this room, the room itself holds mysterious powers. It is said that in times of peril our ancestors have brought the crystal to this room to pray for the salvation of the kingdom. However, they did so at great danger to their physical body..."

"What would happen to them mama?" Princess Serenity looked up at her mother, curiosity and concern written on her face.

"I can not say" The Queen responded and then hesitated. "They disappeared when they activated the silver crystal in this room, but the kingdom would then once again have peace and prosperity. That is why the Corridor of Luna must always remained locked as it holds great danger along with great power"

Princess Serenity's mouth was open in an awed expression.

The Queen now clutched her hand around her daughters shoulder and looked down at her with a serious expression. "You must never come here Serenity" Not unless I am gone and there is a threat to our kingdom so great that none can conquer. Promise me, my darling." Her voice was shaking slightly.

The princess looked into the Queen's silver eyes and nodded. "Yes Mother."

Then the Queen led her daughter out of the Corridor of Luna, the moonstone doors slamming behind them.

:End Flashback:

Princess Serenity was now rapidly approaching the moonstone doors to the Corridor of Luna. The doors flashed in tones of blue and silver white as she came nearer. It was if the room knew she approached.

Her tears flowed so freely at this point that she could barley make out the details of the doors, only the light that issued from them.

A large explosion from the bottom floors of the castle cased her to fall forward hard on her knees. "Ouch!" the Princess yelped in pain. "Damn you!" She cursed at her enemy in vain. Her finger nails scraped and clutched at the floor and she got up on shaking legs.

Serenity held the silver crystal to the door, her hand trembling violently, and whispered. "I have need of you.."

The door immediately flew open to reveal the Corridor of Luna.

It was a small circular room with a tall vaulted ceiling that went up for miles. The images of her ancestors were carved in the marble walls and the ancient writing of the moon kingdom was etched in the columns that spiraled towards the ceiling.

On the floor in the center of the room was a circle that Serenity felt mysteriously drawn to. In fact, the very gravity of it seemed to pull at her. Etchings of the planetary movements decorated the inside of the circle and seemed to faintly glow. The princess stepped into the circle and felt the silver crystal grow hot and float from her hands to a spot right over her heart.

She found herself praying to the hallowed walls...

"Endymion, my perished love, my Prince who is lost to me... I swear I will save this Kingdom, the planets, and the stars. I will find you again if I have to search the ends of the universe."

_:The crystal grew brighter:_

"My friends, my Protectors, sailor scouts of the universe. I will avenge your death and stop the evil that is destroying our Kingdom."

_:Serenity's feet left the ground as she floated towards the ceiling, her white dress fluttering at her ankles.:_

"And, Mother...I will fulfill my duty as heir to the moon kingdom. I will save us all, even if it means I sacrifice my life"

Serenity Spoke then spoke the ancient spell. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

_:A blinding flash of white light and then...:_

"NOOOOOO!" Serenity screamed in pain as the silver crystal, scalding hot now, flew up and burrowed itself into her forehead. The pain of it made her head split. Beams of light shot out of her body as she felt herself flying upward at an alarming speed. A voice in her head whispered..

_"I accept your sacrifice...there shall be peace again"..._

Then she knew nothing but darkness.

:End of Chapter One:

Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoy, if not then oh well... I think this fanfic will take an interesting direction so stay tuned.. XOXO jewelz


	2. False kisses and a fated meeting

Serena woke up with a start. Her breath was ragged and her sheets were sweaty with her perspiration….another nightmare…

She placed a warm hand to her moon shaped scar on her forehead that seemed to prickle and ache.

Morning's first light was rising over the Moon Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. Serena stared out her dormitory window enjoying the way the light danced off the palace walls and surrounding gardens. The planet earth was just now rising over the horizon…oh how Serena loved to gaze at the earth!

Stretching and emitting a huge yawn the 16-year-old girl rose from her bed to ready herself for her weekend mission. Her first kiss!

As a student with the Lunar academy she was one of the only girls in her grade that had yet to have her first kiss. It was not as if she had no opportunities. In fact she was well know for her beauty thought the academy. Her hair was pale gold, her skin porcelain white, her body was well developed for one so young, and her silvery blue eyes seemed to emit an ethereal glow. The only thing that marred her features was a pale moon shaped scar on her forehead that she had since berth.

Serena prepared for her kiss mission in a painstaking manner. After a rose scented bubble bath she pulled her hair up into the bun shaped hairdo she so normally wore. But this time wove fresh lily flowers into the arrangement. She placed rose scented oil on her body and clothed herself in a flowing white sundress that fluttered as she stepped. A simple red gloss coated her lips and made them catch the light of the sun. She was ready! Serena had even chosen her target, an exchange student from the planet Uranus, Tenoh Haruka. He was by far the most handsome boy at the Lunar academy and soon to be her first kiss. Haruka had flirted with Serena for some time now and even given her the nickname of "kitten". Serena blushed thinking of the endearing nickname. He simply must have an interest in her and she was going to take the first step to making him her boyfriend.

Serena stepped out of her dormitory door and headed to the palace, which was the main building where classes were held. She knew she would find Haruka there since he took weekend classes to make up for his appalling grades. While Haruka was skilled at Kendo he was certainly no genius…but still, Serena adored him. Sure enough she found him a minute later leaning against the hallway wall with a cool and casual stance. He was wearing his school uniform today, which he managed to make cool. Everything about Haruka was exactly that…cool!

"Haruka!" Serena marched up to the sandy blonde haired boy with the air of a soldier going to war.

"Yes Kitten?" Haruka chuckled as he looked down at Serena's determined face. He noticed how beautiful she looked today as if ready for some formal event.

A blush crept to Serena's face but she maintained her determined demeanor. "I want you to give me my first kiss!" She blurted it out so fast she wasn't sure if Haruka had understood.

Haruka looked taken aback for only a moment and then regained composure, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his handsome face.

"Your first kiss from a boy kitten, that's what you want?" Haruka said smoothly and leaned in towards Serena, trapping her against the wall.

Serena froze, her cheeks were burning red and her voice seemed to have left her. Haruka hands were on her face and his thumb brushed against her cheek. She must have nodded in response because in the next instant Haruka's lips had pressed up against her own in a brief but gentle kiss.

" I am sorry kitten but I can't help you with that." Haruka smiled as he pulled back from the kiss.

"What?" asked Serena still dazed by the kiss.

"I never said I was a boy. So you must understand that I cannot give you your first kiss from a boy."

"WHAT?" Cried Serena. "What do you mean you are not a boy!"

Haruka shrugged. "A common mistake. I can't help it if the ladies find me…."

But just then Haruka was cut off by a loud voice echoing through the hallway.

"HARUKA!" An elegant looking lady with Aqua blue hair approached them with a scolding look on her face. Her high heels clicked against the floor as she jogged over to the pair. "Don't tease that young lady. Why must you always tease the younger students?"

Serena recognized this lady as the exchange student from Neptune that arrived the same day as Haruka.

"Michiru." Haruka sighed. Caught in the act again. She ran her hand through her sandy blonde hair in an embarrassed manner.

Michiru bowed apologetically to Serena . "Please excuse Haruka, she seems to think that tricking young girls like that is fun. My deepest apologies."

" I…well.…..yes…that's ok.." Serena stammered. Her heart was beating so fast now that it blushed a violent tattoo against her neck. She was utterly humiliated and felt tears rising in her eyes.

"Look what you have done now!" Michiru waved an exasperated hand at Serena whose tears had begun to fall.

Haruka turned her eyes to Serena once more. Even now she maintained her cool demeanor. " I couldn't help it…the kitten looked so delicious today." Serena let out a sob. "I don't regret kissing you my kitten but I am sorry to deceive you. Besides what does it matter that I'm a girl? I'm more man than most the guys at this academy."

Michiru scoffed at this statement.

Serena only looked more at a loss for words.

"Yes..that's…yes…I understand." Serena stepped back. "I think I need some fresh air now so I'll see you later Haruka…Michiru." Serena took of running down the halls of the palace towards the rose gardens. She wanted to be alone, had to be alone right now. She heard Michiru resume her screaming at Haruka as she fled down the corridor but no longer cared. Right now she wanted to be alone.

Serena ran through the rose garden and then slowed her pace as she approached her favorite spot. A plush spot of emerald grass encircled by tall white rose bushes. It was like a floral fortress. She often came here to study or just to take a nap between classes. It was her place, her secret.

Serena sat with a thud on the soft grass and tore the Lily's from her bun shaped hairstyle. "So much for my first kiss." She sighed. The skirts of her white sundress mingled with her cascading golden hair. The lily petals now broken lay scattered on the ground.

Serena squinted up at the sun filled sky and willed the tears to stop flowing down her face.

There was suddenly a light crunching noise of boots on earth as someone made their way through the garden. From the sounds of the footsteps they were headed right towards Serena's hiding place. Serena got to her feet quickly just in time to see a dark figure loom over her, framed in sunlight. Serena squinted, trying to make out the details of who approached her.

"Move." It was a mans voice. A clear commanding voice that resonated with an icy edge.

Serena stood rooted to the spot. Something about this man seemed familiar.

"Move." The voice commanded again with more force. "Students are not allowed in the imperial rose gardens." He stepped forward even closer.

Now Serena could make out all the details of the man standing before her. He was tall and built like the stone carved gods in the palace chapels. His midnight black hair was tousled in a stylish manner and his bangs flirted with the edges of his ocean blue eyes. He was dressed all in black but his clothes were of great fashion and quality. This man was obviously of noble blood. The only thing that ruined this image of male perfection was the scowl that marked his handsome face.

"I…will NOT move." declared Serena. Her eyes met his in a stubborn glare.

He raised one eyebrow as if amused by this display of defiance. His eyes moved over her as he truly took in the young girl before him. Her golden blonde hair, porcelain skin, swollen red lips, and white sundress that hugged her womanly curves. Her eyes were silvery blue and looking at him with defiance. It looked as though tears had been in those eyes only moments ago. This girl evoked an emotion in him that made him think of.. His eyes widened in shock ..This was…this was….it could not be!

His hand shot out like an arrow and closed around her neck, throwing her roughly to the ground. "Be gone you wretched phantom!" his voice harsh and his blue eyes crazed.

Serena struggled in surprise against his hold and felt the moon shaped scar on her forehead burn. She thought she remembered something from long ago, this man was…

"Please stop," she moaned.

The man released Serena from his hold abruptly as if she had burned him. He looked at his hands, horrified by what he had done. " I…I am sorry." He panted. " You can not be her. She is lost to me, ages ago." He was making no sense.

Serena stared at him in shock. Was this man crazy? They were both on the ground now. He had collapsed on top of her after releasing her from his strong grip. She could feel his hard muscles through the thin fabric of her dress. Her chest rose and pressed against his with her heavy breaths. There was something comforting about being so close to this man and Serena could not quite understand it. His full lips were so close to her own that she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. His hand having left her throat was now resting entwined in the strands of her golden mane. Serena felt a primal ache in her body, she desired to pull this man closer and embrace him.

As if finally realizing the situation he was in, the dark haired man deftly pulled himself up off Serena and knelt before her. His blue eyes piercing as he spoke." I am called Endymion. Who are you that shows such defiance in the presence of your ruler?"

Serena, now dizzy from the heat emanating from her moon shaped scar, placed a fluttering hand to her forehead and looked at him with blurry eyes. She raised herself to her knees as well. "How can you not know me my love?" her voice pained. "I sacrificed everything for you."

And with that she swayed dangerously on the spot and fainted into his arms.

:End of Chapter Two: jewelz


	3. A little History

When Serena finally awoke it was to a pair of deep maroon eyes staring fixedly at her with a worried expression.

"Setsuna!" Serena gasped and sat up quickly.

Setsuna Meiou was the Lunar Academy's school nurse who came from the planet Pluto. Her hair was a long dark green and her mature olive colored face was beautiful and kind.

"I was worried about you my little Bunny." She said with a smile that made her nose crinkle.

Setsuna placed a cool cloth to Serena's forehead.

"Setsuna." Serena pouted. "I told you, don't call me bunny."

"Well," Setsuna went on. "What were you doing in the imperial rose gardens anyways? You know you aren't allowed. I found you passed out there is if you had too much moonshine to drink."

Serena blushed. "I wasn't drinking Setsuna!" and with that she got up from the hospital wing bed and moved to the plush armchair across from Setsuna.

"Oh, well, then what were you doing out there?"

Serena screwed up her face in concentration. "Setsuna? I met a man out in the gardens."

Setsuna's face lit up. "Does my little Bunny have a boyfriend?" Setsuna picked up a glass of spring water from a nearby table and sipped it in a dignified manner. "It's about time Bunny you really had me wondering when you would…"

"No.." Serena interrupted and then paused. "He said his name was Endymion. I think he said he was the ruler of the moon kingdom. He was tall with dark hair and…."

Setsuna had dropped her glass of water on the floor casing it to shatter. "Serena." Setsuna said with a stern expression and stooped down to mop up the mess. "You should not tell such lies! The Prince Endymion,our great ruler, never leaves the palace walls. Some say he went mad after the Princess Serenity sacrificed herself to save the Moon Kingdom ages ago."

"Surely it can not be the same Prince." Implored Serena. He would have to be thousands of years old!"

"Bunny.." Setsuna shook her head. "You really must pay better attention in you studies of Moon History." The rulers of Moon and surrounding planets are immortal. They can be killed if there is severe damage done to their physical body but unless that occurs they live on for all eternity."

Serena tried to recall her past history lessons. "But Setsuna, I thought that the prince Endymion died with the Princess Serenity when she destroyed the evil Chaos that almost ended our world."

"He had died. The Queen and the Sailor Scouts that protected us died as well. But, then it is said the Princess Serenity used the legendary silver crystal to create a miracle. She sacrificed her life to bring peace into this world again. The Princess also created a miracle for her beloved prince Endymion. He was returned from the dead and became the ruler in place of the fallen Queen."

Serena tried to take all this information in. "So, what ever did become of the silver Crystal? Does the Prince Endymion now own it?"

"No one can OWN the silver crystal. But, no, he does not possess it. Even if he did it would be of no use to him. It would only respond to those blood descendents of the moon kingdom family. The silver crystal disappeared with the Princess Serenity thousands of years ago."

"Wow." Said Serena her face in a dreamy expression. "It sounds like a tragic romantic story from one of my Sailor V comic books! And that silver crystal? If I had that I bet I could do better in my Defense against galactic monsters classes!"

"Oh, Bunny." Setsuna groaned. "I think you are better now. Go back to your dormitory."

And with that said Serena leapt gracefully to her feet and skipped out of the nurse's office.

:End of Chapter Three: jewelz


	4. Battle Lessons

It was Monday morning and the students of the Lunar Academy were receiving a lecture from the Schools head mistress Lady Galaxia. She was a former sailor warrior that was well known for her great power and less than likeable character.

Galaxia paced the rows of students like an army Sargent. Her metallic gold armor clanked as she paced. The sword at her belt did nothing but add to her menacing appearance.

"Students. As you know the Lunar academy's existence is based upun our ability to recruit the bravest, most intelligent, and most powerful warriors. You have been brought from the planets of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, and the moon to this palace to be tested on your ability to defend the Moon Kingdom. Should you succeed you will become our Sailor Warriors and have the great honor of defending the moon Kingdom and our Prince Endymion."

Galaxia stopped in front of Serena and looked down at her with a contemptuous glare. Serena was well known through the Lunar academy as being less than brave, did not do well in studies, and had never showed any exceptional magical abilities. In fact Serena was only let in the academy on the recommendation of Setsuna who insisted she had the right skills to become a sailor warrior.

Galaxia resumed her speech. "You have all been issued a transformation broach. When I call your name you shall step forward and activate it so you transform into your sailor warrior uniform. Then I shall release a negaverse monster as your challenge. You must use all your skills to defeat this monster and reduce it to nothing more than moon dust. NOW, LETS BEGIN!"

"Ami Mizu, Planet Mercury, step forward!"

A studious looking girl with short blue hair stepped forward. "Yes, lady Galaxia, I am ready."

Serena knew this girl from her moon history classes. Having copied her notes on more than one occasion.

Galaxia snapped her fingers and a dark shadow of a monster appeared. Ami raised her transformation broach and shouted. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

A blue light surrounded Ami and seconds later she was garbed in her sailor warrior uniform.

Serena shook in fear as Ami and the monster did battle. The last thing she wanted was to fight those horrendous creatures. Her transformation broach was clutched in her palm and she was trying to focus on what her plan of attack would be. How was she going to beat that thing?

Ami had now raised her right hand in the air and closed her eyes in concentration. A blue light issued from her palm and then she spoke the words " Shabon Spray" a blast of freezing bubbles charged towards the monster and froze it on the spot, seconds later the frozen statue cracked and shattered to the ground in a pile of dust.

"Acceptable." Stated Galaxia. "NEXT!"

Serena watched as the other planetary candidates stepped up one by one and took their turns battling the monsters Galaxia had in store for them. Rei Hino, a pretty girl from Mars, Makoto Kino, a strongly built brunette from Jupiter, Aino Minako, this was Serena's best friend from the planet Venus, Haruka Tenou, representing Uranus, Michiru Kaiou, for Neptune, Hotaru Tomoe, the youngest student and from the planet Saturn, and last Trista Meiou Setsuna's younger sister from the planet Pluto.

Serena was the only one left now and was literally quaking in her boots. She looked back to see Haruka bragging to Michiru on her superb World shaking attack, and then asked if she wanted her "world shook" after lessons. Michiru giggled. "Ah, I'm not sure you could manage." and then slapped Haurka on the shoulder.

:_Glad they can laugh about it_: thought Serena.

Trista Meiou had just finished off her monster with a "dead scream" atack that pulverized the monster into a pile of dust within seconds. She flashed a bright smile and flipped her olive green hair over her shoulder.

"Next up, Serena Tsukino, From the Moon, STEP FORWARD!" Galaxia shouted.

"Yes!" Serena stood up so quickly that her transformation broach fell out of her hands and rolled comically across the floor. It rolled until it hit the foot of Rei Hino, the pretty girl from Mars.

"Be careful Meatball head." Rei said with a smirk. And handed her the broach.

"T.. Thanks." Said Serena, feeing stupid and snatching up the broach from Rei's finely manicured hand.

The other students had begun to laugh now at Serena's clumsy behavior. Minako scowled at this and yelled over the crowd "GO FOR IT SERENA!"

"SILENCE!" Shouted Galaxia. "Miss Tskino, stop making a buffoon of yourself and step forward!"

Serena took a deep breath and walked to the test area, ready for battle.

"I have a special monster for you Miss Tskino. Something that truly lives up to the bravery I have been so privileged to see from you." Galaxia grinned an evil smile, and then snapped her fingers, releasing the monster.

It was huge. Larger and more foul than any of the other students had faced. It was at least 20 feet tall and black as midnight. Large fangs protruded from its sinister mouth and its yellow eyes spotted Serena instantly. The monster lurched forward ready to attack its prey.

Serena held up her transformation broach and shouted "MOON PRISIM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Noting happened. "MOOON PRRISIM POOOWER, MAAAKE UP!" The broach issued a few pink sparks but no transformation.

Haruka and Minako had risen from their seats now prepared to help Serena.

"SIT DOWN!" Shouted Galxia.

"Fuck!" Swore Haruka and punched the ground ruthlessly. "Kitten doesn't stand a chance against that thing!" Michiru clutched to Haruka's shoulder, horrified at the scene unfolding before them.

"Serena." Whispered Minako as she collapsed back down to her seat.

The monster had now reached Serena and she still had not managed to transform.

Serena shook the locket frantically. "Come on come on work you stupid broach!"

Galaxia laughed at Serena. "Just as I thought Miss Tskino. You are not fit to be here. You have no powers."

The Monsters claw closed around Serena and slammed her mercilessly to the ground. Black waves of energy shot from the monster that shocked and bit into Serena's skin. Serena screamed in agony.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Cried Minako, tears falling from her eyes. " You're killing her!"

Galaxia raised an eyebrow and addressed Serena. "Shall I release you from the monster Miss Tskino?" It will only prove my suspicions right. THAT YOU ARE NOT FIT TO PROTECT OUR PRINCE ENDYMION OR THIS KINGDOM!"

This last part echoed through Serena's mind. Not protect? An image of a dying man lying in her lap, Not Protect? An image of sailor warriors fallen on the ground, Not Protect? An image of a beautiful woman with long silver hair being slain.

Serena's mind was overloaded with images and sounds. She felt a power surge through her, which she never knew she had. Her moon shaped scar burned. Suddenly she spoke with a voice that was not quite her own, it was strong and commanding.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" White light shot from Serena's hands and violently threw back the monster into a nearby wall causing it to crack. The monster immediately turned to dust. The residual power from this attack shockwaved out from Serena and knocked Galxia off her feet making her hit the ground hard.

The students gasped in surprise at this display of power. "She didn't even transform and she was that powerful." They whispered amungst each other.

Galaxia's eyes widened in surprise.

Serena got to her feet and turned towards Galaxia and her fellow students. She seemed to glow with power and the moon shape scar on her forehead issued a golden light.

"Do not speak to me of being unworthy Galaxia. You are the traitor that let the chaos in."

Galaxia sat frozen to the spot; she looked terrified at the small girl in front of her.

"Serenity?" Galaxia whispered. "It can not be, your dead!"

Serena looked at Galaxia with pity in her eyes. "It seems you are wrong."

: End of Chapter Four : jewelz


	5. For the love of the princess

_:In the Castle:_

Prince Endymion roused from his sleep like a tiger. His naked toned body stretched out in his white silk bed sheets and his arm draped heavily off the side of his four-poster bed. Blue eyes opened slowly and seemed to glow in the dim morning light. He had felt something just now, a surge of power, it could only be her, his only, his woman.

"Serenity." He whispered, and rose from his bed in one fluid motion.

Galaxia sat frozen to the spot; she looked terrified at the small girl in front of her.

"Serenity?" Galaxia whispered. "It can not be, your dead!"

Serena looked at Galaxia with pity in her eyes. "It seems you are wrong."

Galaxia rose to her feet in anger. " In that case I shall send you back to the grave princess!" She had drawn her sword now and lowered herself to a battle stance.

"Tell me Chaos, why can I never destroy you?" It seems I have spent many lifetimes sacrificing myself in order to rid you from this universe."

Galaxia's eye's glowed yellow. "Where is the silver crystal Princess? If you hand it over I may consider allowing your kingdom to exist.

"So, that is why you have returned. I am sorry to inform you that your request… (Serena rose a hand in the air) …is denied." A flash of light issued from the princess's hand and shot toward her enemy.

"NOOO!" Screamed Galaxia. Her eyes wide and pleading.

For a moment Serenity/Serena thought she saw the true Galaxia, her friend from ages ago…

_:FLASH BACK:_

"Serenity!" A young woman with long wavy crimson & gold locks ran barefoot through the rose garden to her friend. Her gold sailor warrior uniform tinkled and chimed as she moved. Today was a wonderful day. She was meeting with her Princess.

"Galaxia!" Serenity waved her friend over to where she sat picking flowers with the Princess from Venus.

Galaxia stopped short in her tracks when she saw that another woman was intruding on her time with the princess. "What is she doing here?" she pointed a slender finger at the golden haired woman.

"I invited her to join us Galaxia." Serenity smiled broadly.

"Leave us!" Galaxia demanded. It was not a request.

The Princess of Venus flushed red and rose to her feet. I shall see you later my princess, and bowed to Serenity before casting a heated glance to Galxia and leaving the two alone.

"Serenity. Galxia implored. Do not spend so much time with those other women! I am your protector. I am the only one who can keep you from evil." She knelt down between the princess's knees and lovingly stroked her head brushing a stray hair from her silvery blue eyes.

"But Galaxia." Serenity's eyes were starting to water. "They are my protectors as well. You are all my sailor warriors."

"None of them are as strong as I, my princess." Galxaia cooed and looked deep into Serenity's eyes. Her faced moved closer toward Serenity's until their lips almost touched. She whispered the next words against the princess's lips. "You are mine to protect, mine alone."

Serenity's eyes widened with shock and pushed Galaxia from her; Galaxia fell back with a scowl. For a moment they looked at each other, Serenity with shock, and Galaxia with heated love written in her yellow orbs.

"I must go." Serenity whispered and got to her feet running towards the castle.

_:END FLASH BACK:_

Serena released Galaxia from the power of her attack and watched in pity as she writhed in agony on the floor.

The students of the Lunar academy were watching in complete shock as these events unfolded in front of them. This was definatly not how they expected their lesson to end.

Serena slowly approached Galaxia and reached out a hand to her former friend and sailor warrior. "Come with me Galaxia. I can heal you if you come with me now."

Galxia raised her head; disgust carved in her every feature.

"DIE PRINCESS!" and she charged her sword upwards towards Serena's heart.

Serena gasped in surprise as she saw the sword coming towards her at an amazing speed. But it never reached its target. There was a clash of metal and the sparks of steel against steel.

Prince Endymion had arrived dressed in black just like the time she had met him in the garden. His blue eyes flashed in hatred at Galxia. His muscles tensed against the weight of his attack as he swung his sword round and slashed again at his target. Galaxia's right shoulder was sliced into and dark blood flowed from the wound. He kicked her down with his boot and then whirled around quickly grabbing Serena tightly by the shoulders.

"Is it you!" He asked in desperation. "My Serenity?" His hands were locked onto her in such a vice like grip that she seemed to have trouble breathing.

Serena brought a trembling hand to his face and caressed his features as if trying to remember. Her eyes searching. "Endymion?"

That was all the answer he needed. He crushed his body against hers in a fiercely possessive embrace. His face was pressed against the side of her neck and she could feel his breath coming in deep pants against her skin. When he spoke again his voice was shaking with emotion.

"I thought I had lost you." The weight of his body caused them both to fall to their knees together still wrapped in their tight embrace.

There was a howl of anger from Galaxia now. "Stay away from her Endymion. She is mine!"

Endymion cursed silently under his breath. "This is my woman."

_:FLASH BACK:_

"Serenity is my woman now Galaxia. Such close protection is no longer needed from you. I will protect her from this moment on."

Galaxia narrowed her eyes at the Prince. "No one loves the princess as much as I young prince. Do not fool yourself into thinking you are worthy of her hand in marriage or even her company at that."

Endymion flashed a heated gaze to the sailor warrior. "You are dismissed."

Galaxia turned quickly to the princess who had said nothing, just standing behind the prince as if she was afraid of her.

Afraid? Thought Galaxia. I who loved her, I who protected her. This is how my love is betrayed?

Tears welled up in Galaxia's eyes. "All I ever wanted was you princess. To look at me with those eyes." And with that she took of running down the hall out into the streets of the moon kingdom.

:_:END FLASH BACK:_

Galaxia looked at the pair of them now. Reunited after all these years. The hatred started to consumer her entire body. "I will not allow this prince. You cannot take her away this time! I will return to settle this properly." And in a flash a golden light Galaxia had vanished.

When it was safe Endymion released his grip on Serena a bit so he could look her in the face. "My love, this time I will protect you. I will not let you go tonight or for the rest of eternity."

Serena looked up into Endymion's eyes. "Yes love, but I can not remember all that has come to pass. Only pieces of memory flash though my mind. I must become whole again to protect this kingdom."

Endymion nodded.

"Endymion? Where is the silver crystal?" Serena questioned.

Endymion looked down to avoid her gaze. "It is lost."

:End of Chapter Five: jewelz


	6. Chaos

Rain fell that evening in heavy sheets over Crystal Tokyo.

Serena stared out the Palace tower window at her kingdom. Her kingdom…the thought of this was overwhelming for the 16-year-old girl who had only just regained some memories of her past existence. She was still Serena…wasn't she? Or was she this woman Serenity? A powerful Goddess born from the ancient rulers of the Moon Kingdom.

From behind Serena the doors clicked open to reveal Endymion entering the room.

"Serenity." He whispered and stalked towards her. His eyes were hungry and possessive.

Serena held a hand to his chest as he came close, too close. Her head turned to the side as to not look him directly in the eyes.

"I am Serena. I may have some memories of my past self but," Endymion, not wanting to hear anymore had grabbed her firmly by the wrist and flung her on top his four-poster bed. He climbed on top of her body, his legs straddled her waist and he leaned his face in close to hers. He began to whisper in a secretive tone.

"You are my woman. I don't care what name you call yourself now. When you released your power, I knew at once it was you. Even in the gardens when we first met I suspected but never dared to hope. Not after so long. Not after these thousands of years alone, living with the regret of not being able to protect you."

His blues eyes shimmered with the hint of tears but Serena could tell he was too proud to shed any. She brought her hands up to his face and caressed his handsome features with the tips of her fingers.

"I remember you." She whispered. "I may not yet remember all the details of our life together but your very soul is burned into mine. All I know is that I want to be at your side."

"Then that is where you shall be my love." And he brought his lips down to hers in a gentle but heated kiss. Serena felt the place where his lips touched burn with pleasure.

She immediately turned red with embarrassment.

"That was my first kiss." She said to herself, and then embarrassed from speaking the thought out loud brought her hands up to cover her mouth.

Endymion's tough exterior seemed to crack slightly and he let out a heart filled laugh.

"Love, we have done more than that in the past." He lifted her hands from her mouth and began to kiss each one of her fingertips seductively. "I look forward to plucking those memories out of you and teaching you the fruits of passion in this life so as you shall never forget again."

Serena's head felt dizzy. "W..What?"

"Shhh, love. Get some rest now. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow." And with a devilish smile he rose from the bed and left her alone in her room, completely dazed and confused as to what had happened.

Else where in the Streets of Crystal Tokyo another who loved Serenity sat leaning against an alley wall, her sword propped up at her side. The pouring rain beat against her metallic armor and dripped into her eyes causing them to sting and burn.

"Serenity." She whispered.

A dark pain coursed through her veins at the mention of the name.

"This time I will make you mine."

A dark voice issued from the depths of Galxia's mind. "_Find the silver crystal, with that power I will grant you all your desires, the princess's love, and all the power in the universe"_

"Chaos" Galaxia spoke into the pouring rain.

_:FLASHBACK:_

Galaxia sat in a dark tavern; the riffraff of the entire universe surrounded her. The air was smoky and putrid with the stink of hard liquor. Galaxia threw back her shot of moonshine and slammed the empty glass on the wooden table.

"Fucking Prince." She swore.

From the back of the tavern the sounds of the whores for hire could be heard pleasuring their customers.

_"Pardon me miss. Are you by chance a sailor warrior?"_ A pale man dressed in a black cloak sat across from Galaxia. His face was hooded from view but Galaxia could make out red eyes glaring from the depths of the cloak.

"I am the greatest sailor warrior ever to exist, personal guardian to the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Do not speak with me so formally!" Galaxia spat at the man's feet.

_"Ah..I could tell you must posses great power. But tell me, why are you not at your princesses side now?"_

Galaxia lifted another shot of liquor to her lips and whispered. "I have been replaced." before downing it in one gulp and slamming the glass down. "What is it to you stranger?".

_"Ahh, well I only wondered if you ever questioned why the royal blood of the moon kingdom needs protecting."_ He slurred sweetly.

"Do not act a fool! It is obvious that many enemies seek to destroy my princess because of her great powers."

_"Yessss."_ He hissed. _"Of course but the source of that power is no doubt the legendary silver crystal. It must be this that attracts enemies to attack your princess, yes? I believe if the princess no longer had this then she would no longer be in danger. In fact I bet she would praise the one that rid her of this burden. Perhaps…even love her?"_

Galxia's interest seemed to peak at this last statement. "Love?" she whispered the word and stared into her empty shot glass.

_"INDEED!"_ Said the stranger obviously grinning from the tone of his voice._ "Perhaps even love that person more than…lets say.. a prince."_

Galaxia eyes went wide with a dreamy expression.

_"But of course, you would not be interested in such ideas. I will not bother you any longer."_ The man rose from his chair to leave.

"Wait!" Galxia shot out her hand around the man's clammy wrist and pulled him back down to his seat. "How would one accomplish this?"

_"Great power."_ He whispered leaning closer to Galaxia._ "One can not do it alone. However, I believe if we joined forces we could both accomplish our hearts desire."_

" If you can give me the Princess for my own then I will sell my soul to the devil himself." Whispered Galaxia.

_"Indeed you shall, sailor warrior."_ And he stood quickly grabbing Galaxia by the shoulders and lifted her up. _"Come."_

He led Galaxia to the back of the bar where the whores rented out their private rooms to pleasure the men. He passed money to the brothels mistress and located an empty room where they would not be disturbed.

The man pushed Galaxia to the bed and violently ripped off her uniform exposing her naked body. He lowered his hood then and Galaxia looked up in terror at the sight of him.

His pale skin looked as though it was stretched over his skull like features. His red eyes gleamed and instead of a nose or mouth there was only a large hole sucking in the air around him.

"What are you?" Questioned Galaxia, eyes, wide with fear.

_"I am Chaos, and now we are one."_ He hissed with reverence.

Chaos pulled a dagger from beneath his cloak and stabbed Galaxia in the heart, making blood splatter on the white sheets.

Galaxia gasped a soundless cry and her hands flew to the hilt of the dagger buried in her chest.

_"Now."_ He hissed. _"Be reborn Galaxia, soldier of Chaos."_

Chaos turned to a dark cloud and swirled above Galaxia's body before entering her wound. Thick gold bracelets appeared around Galxia's wrists.Galxia opened her eyes and tightened her grip on the hilt of the dagger. She pulled up and the dagger instantly became a long black blade, a weapon for the newborn soldier. Her wound healed immediately though fresh bloodstains marked the area where the dagger had entered her.

_"Those bracelets are filled with my energy."_ Spoke Chaos from the depths of Galxia's mind. _"Do not remove them or your body shall fade away."_

Galxaia nodded in understanding.

_"Now, Galxia, soldier of Chaos. Get me the silver Crystal."_

"Yes." She whispered to her new master. A single tear fell down her cheek, the last sign of any purity that remained in her body. But before it could even hit the floor she had stood up ready to start her new life as a dammed sailor warrior, a traitor to the princess.

_:END FLASHBACK:_

End of Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy! jewelz


	7. Weakness

:Sunlight through the curtains:

:The sounds of birds chirping their morning songs:

:The dewy smell of dawn:

Serena woke early the next morning to find a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her and a warm body pressed against her back. Hmmm? She thought. Lifting her head up sleepily she turned to see a bare naked Endymion cuddled up behind her with only a silky white sheet covering his lower half.

Serena sat up like a bolt of lightning and screamed. Endymion now awake and confused looked around for the source of danger only to find a pillow smacked right in his face.

"What the hell?" He swore and pulled the pillow away.

"You are _naked_!" Serena screamed. "Do you _always_ sleep like that?"

"It is nothing you haven't seen before from when we were engaged" He edged the sheet around his waist lower. "Care for me to remind you what a real prince looks like?" His eyes flashed dangerously.

The Prince never did get a response as he found himself thrown unceremoniously in the hallway moments later. Serena wiped her hands together as if she had just completed an arduous task.

"Pervert." She murmured.

Moments later a knock on her door caused her anger to bubble over again.

"Stupid prince…pervert….thinking he can….taking advantage….naked body…" She continued to mutter strands of broken obscenities as she stamped to the door and flung it open with a loud bang. A very surprised Setsuna stood on the other side.

"Setsuna!" Serena shouted.

Setsuna bowed low. "Lady Serenity."

Serena felt a pang in her chest at this formality. It made the whole situation feel entirely too real.

"Setsuna..call me Bunny."

Setsuna looked up at her Princess in tears. "Oh, Bunny!" and reached up embracing her.

Serena buried her hands in Setsuna's long green hair as they embraced. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Bunny."

"This all seems so unreal Setsuna. I mean me, a princess? I am the worst in my class, I'm bad at studies, I eat too many sweets, and I have no powers at all!" Serena pulled away from Setsuna and plopped down on her bed playing with the ends of her pale gold hair.

"From the rumors going around the academy Serena, that is not true."

Serena looked down at her hands. "I don't know how I did it. I just felt this power going through me and then before I knew it..POW!" Serena threw her fingers wide to signify the power of her attack.

Setsuna giggled and took a seat next to her princess. "You had the power all along Bunny."

Serena lifted her silver blue eyes to meet Setsuna's. "And, Galaxia. Setsuna….she was evil this whole time!"

"Evil is a strong word." Setsuna spoke slowly.

"I remember…" Spoke Serena. "I remember her from my past life as the princess. She was my friend…she was a sailor warrior."

"Power is a tricky thing Bunny. Those with power walk a fine line of using it for good or evil. It is a great burden."

"Back then, I never did realize that Galaxia was behind Chaos's attack. Not until the very end."

"I don't believe any of us knew she was to blame until now. Galaxia, ruler of the star Galactica, is the oldest surviving sailor warrior in the universe. Her powers were second only to the Moon Kingdom rulers themselves. She was the only sailor warrior to survive the attack from Chaos many years ago. The prince grudgingly appointed her head mistress of the Lunar academy because she was the only sailor warrior that remained. However, it is known they do not get along well on a personal level."

Serena let out a dry laugh. "Yes I seem to remember that much."

"It comes as a great shock to us all that Galaxia is actually harboring Chaos within herself. We all thought Chaos was destroyed years ago but it seems he only lay dormant inside Galaxia all this time."

Serena nodded. "Setsuna, you seem to know so much on the subject…were you..?"

Setsuna got to her feet quickly, as she did a small key clinked to the floor. Serena eyed this key with interest. It was tiny and gold with a heart shaped top and a bright red gem embedded in the center.

"I know this key." Serena spoke slowly. Her moon shape scar prickled. She bent down to pick it up but before she could get her fingers around it Setsuna's hand had grasped it and stuffed it back in her pocket.

Silver blue eyes met maroon eyes. "Setsuna.. Did I know you from before?"

Setsuna blushed deeply and fell to her knees, bowing humbly before Serena. "Please princess, I beg you, please destroy Galaxia and the Chaos that possess her! You are our only hope!"

Serena looked shocked at this show of weakness from Setsuna. Why would she not want to destroy chaos? She stood and spoke the words of a princess. "I do not want to see anybody disappear." and lifted Setsuna's face to meet hers. "I swear it."

"Princess" Setsuna whispered with tear filled eyes. "You have always been too kind…that has always been your greatest weakness."

Serena looked confused but before she could ask questions Setsuna had gotten to her feet wiping her eyes. "I will meet with you again later." And with a bow exited the princess's chambers.

"Setsuna.." Serena whispered to the empty room. Was being a kind a weakness? What did she mean by that?…

Serena's scar felt warm again and she thought she remembered something from long ago…

_:FLASHBACK:_

A young princess Serenity fidgeted against her servants grasp as she was fitted into a long white gown.

"Lemme go!" Serenity wined "I wanna go play in my garden!"

"But princess. Your mother would like you to be dressed now. Tonight you will meet the rulers of the surrounding planets that will become your sailor warriors. It is important that you be properly attired for the ceremony."

Serenity blew out a puff of air that caused her pale gold bangs to flutter up. "Ok..But can I pick some roses to put in my hair?" She pointed at her bun shaped hairstyle that was so characteristic of the royal family.

The servant smiled kindly. "Yes my lady, but please hurry up or I'll get in trouble for you being late."

"Ok!" Serenity smiled and allowed the back of her dress to be tied up in a sheer sparkling bow. Once she was fully dressed she performed a graceful pirouette and pranced out the doors to her rose garden.

Serenity ran through the garden to her favorite spot where large fragrant red roses grew.

She plucked a single red rose and brought it up to her nose to sniff the sweet fragrance.

Serenity smiled giddily and turned to pick another rose when she ran into something hard that caused her to fall backwards. Before she could hit the ground a strong hand had grasped her by the arm and steadied her.

Serena looked up to see who had helped her. It was a woman; a young woman of great beauty with long crimson and gold hair that cascaded over her pale shoulders. She wore a long shimmering dress of gold with strapped shoulders that showed her powerful yet womanly physique. Her eyes were an intense amber color and looked over the princess with curiosity.

"You are princess Serenity are you not?"

"Yes, I am!" Serenity smiled widely. "Thank you for catching me."

"It was nothing." The woman replied without emotion.

"No, it was very kind of you. I think you must be a wonderful person!" she stated with youthful enthusiasm.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the child and did not smile.

"What is your name?" Serenity asked.

"It seems I am to be your guardian, young princess. However, I will not go to the ceremony. I prefer to be alone." The woman turned to walk away.

Serenity frowned. "I don't want anybody to be alone." She tugged at the woman's skirts. "If you are my protector then I will protect you too! I will protect you from being alone!"

The woman's eyes went wide with surprise as she turned to look at the small girl. "What?"

Serenity giggled. " I like you. Lets be friends forever Miss…Miss"

"Galaxia." The woman spoke softly. "You may call me Galaxia."

Serenity's eyes lit up in happiness and she lifted up the rose to Galaxia, a gift to her new friend.

"Lets go to the ceremony, Galaxia…together!"

Galaxia took the rose from the princess with a shaking hand. "Yes." She said, and she smiled. "Lets go…together."

And with that the sailor warrior and the young princess walked hand in hand towards the castle.

_:END FLASHBACK:_

* * *

End chapter 7 jewelz 

Hope you enjoy and please review if you get a chance! XOXO


	8. Anticipation and Passion

_Note from jewelz: Ok things may get a little steamy later in this chapter but I think in a tasteful way. :blushes: but enjoy!_

* * *

It was early afternoon and all the students of the Lunar academy had gathered in the palace courtyard. They were to be formally addressed by their princess in a matter of minutes. 

An elegant girl with aqua blue hair held a mirror up as she applied a coral pink lipstick to her mouth. When finished she puckered her lips and held back the mirror to admire the effect.

"Ah, I should have gone into cosmetics!" _:stars in here eyes:_ "I could have saved the cosmetically challenged of the universe instead of doing all this dirty combat."

Haruka stepped up behind the girl and draped a casual arm around her shoulder.

"Michiru. Why do you bother to put on lipstick? You know I'm only gonna have to kiss it off you." She waved a disapproving finger in her face and tweaked her nose playfully.

"Ah, well, you could stand to benefit from some of my beauty expertise Haruka. I believe you have gained a few extra pounds with all that sweets you have been eating."

"That's muscle, not fat." Haruka stated disapprovingly. She rolled up her sleeve and flexed her arm. "Go ahead take a feel. That's pure one hundred percent grade "A" muscle."

Michiru slid her hand up Haruka's arm feeling her muscles and then drew her close.

"All I knew is this extra weight is making it a lot more difficult when you are on t.."

Haruka placed a finger to Michiru's lips. "Save the pillow talk for tonight."

"Haruka! Michiru!" A pretty blonde girl with a large red bow in her hair skipped up to the pair of lovebirds.

"Minako!" beamed Michiru waving her over. "It is good to see you so cheerful again."

Minako smiled broadly. "I get to see Serena again today. I have been so worried about her since the whole incident with her actually being princess Serenity."

"We all have." Spoke Haruka. "Plus my little kitten has a new enemy."

"Galaxia." Said Michiru with a serious expression and folded her arms across her chest.

"That must be why Serena is choosing her official sailor warriors so soon." Said Minako.

"Wow, I hope you didn't use up too much brain power coming to that conclusion." Rei Hino had just ridden up on her bicycle. There was a small girl with shoulder length black hair riding on the bike's handle bars that hopped off when it slowed to a stop.

"Thanks Rei!" Hotaru beamed up at her friend and plopped herself down next to Haruka.

"Daddy!" Hotaru squealed and threw her arms around Haruka in a bear hug.

Haruka shut her eyes in annoyance and tried to push the adoring child away.

"I'm not your dad kiddo." She stated blandly.

Rei gracefully dismounted her bike and leaned it against a tree for support. "As I was saying, it is obvious why the princess is choosing her sailor warriors at this time. I just can't believe that meatball head is actually the princess."

"Shut up Rei!" Minako fumed.

Rei looked unabashed and walked over to sit on the lawn next to Michiru. She stared at her. "That lipstick color looks trashy." She said pointing at Michiru's lips. You should choose something more natural.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" A jet of water blasted at Rei and sent her flying a few feet back leaving her soaking wet.

"HO HO HO HO HO!" Laughed Michiru sarcastically, a hand over her mouth."You must watch out Miss Hino, water does, after all, put out fire."

Rei looked livid as the rest of the company laughed at the scene before them.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" A studious looking girl leaning against a tree raised her reading glasses up and pushed her short blue hair from her eyes. "This is a serious situation and we should be studying the enemy in order to help our princess!" She raised a book she had been reading in her right hand to show the others. (Negaverse Creatures and their properties)

They all looked skeptical. "Ami." Said Minako. "I don't think we are going to figure out how to defeat Galaxia from that book."

Ami snorted. "Well at least I'm doing something useful instead of bickering. Really, that will get us nowhere."

"She's right." Said a strongly built brunette haired girl that approached the group.

Ami smiled up at the girl. "Makoto!"

A thin but strong looking girl with olive colored skin and dark green hair followed Makoto. She smiled brilliantly and flung her hair over her shoulder. "Yes, we should all get along. What if all of us are chosen to become sailor warriors together."

Rei addressed the girl while wringing excess water from the skirts of her school uniform. "Trista, the odds of the eight of us becoming sailor warriors are astronomical. Just look at all the candidates!" She waved a hand at the hundreds of students also gathered in the courtyard.

Trista smiled mysteriously. "My older sister Setsuna says that fate has a strange way of bringing people together."

* * *

From the palace tower Serena looked down on the courtyard and could make out the figures of the students below gathering to await her appearance. She sighed and pushed away from the window to walk down the marble hallway. How was she supposed to choose the right sailor warriors? How would she know which ones were destined to be her protectors? 

She had been dressed for today's ceremony in a gown of white silk with short puffed sleeves. Her bodice was laced up tight and decorated with circles of pure gold around the top the sparkled against the creamy white skin of her breasts. A long fluttering bow tied at her back and ran the entire length of her gown. Her hair had been kept up in the traditional bun like hairstyle but was now decorated with lustrous pearls that shined in shades of pink and white. She was the true image of a princess.

Suddenly Serena stopped. She felt a source of great power nearby. Time seemed to slow down as she turned to see a large set of moonstone doors to her right. Her body trembled slightly. She felt drawn to these doors, felt as though she wanted to touch the beautiful moon stone, feel the coolness of it beneath her fingertips. She stepped closer, her crystal heels clicking against the marble floor as she moved forward. She inched closer and closer, her arm outstretched, her fingertips extended, ready to touch the moonstone doors. One outstretched fingertip made contact and then she was shocked with immense pain. Her moon shaped scar had burst open; blood flowing freely down her forehead.

Sounds and images flew through her mind at an alarming rate.

_: "Now Serenity. This tower room is called the Corridor of Luna":_

_: "You must never come here Serenity":_

_: "I have need of you..":_

_: a small circular room with a tall vaulted ceiling that went up for miles:_

_: "I accept your sacrifice...there shall be peace again"...:_

Serena came back to reality as someone picked her up of the floor and dragged her away from the moonstone doors with brute force.

"Stay away from this place!" Serena could make out that it was Endymion's voice and it was filled with anger.

"Endymion?" She asked breathlessly.

His answer to this was to throw her over his shoulder and carry her brutishly to his room. He slammed his chamber doors behind him and placed her down on an outsized plush leather chair.

The prince took a handkerchief from his pocket and began to dab away the blood on Serena's forehead. "Why did you go that place?"

Serena stared at him in awe. "Endymion, I think I remember something about that room.

"I do not care what you remember from that room Love. I forbid you to go there again. It…is dangerous."

Serena became irritated at this statement.

"Last that I remember this is _MY_ palace. I shall do as I please." Serena spoke in true fashion of a snotty teenage girl.

"Why You..!"

"I am after all the princess, am I not? I think I can manage on my own." Serena stated haughtily.

What happened next surprised her greatly.

Endymion drew the sword at his belt and plunged the blade into the floor at her feet with great force. The marble cracked and split but the sword stood straight with the hilt level with Serena's eyes.

"If you are going to have no care for your safety then why don't you take up that sword and slay me now princess!" His blue eyes were mad with pain.

"How many times? How many times have I tried to protect you? In the end I have never been able to save you.

His next words cut into her like a knife

"I wish you had left me for dead when you disappeared!"

"Endymion." Serena said. She did not know how to respond to this. There was a long horrible silence between them. "I am sorry. You must have suffered greatly alone for all these years." She embraced him then and his body tensed against her hold. "I think (and she paused) that Serenity made a great mistake."

Endymion pulled back eyed her curiously. "What?"

"Well." Stammered Serena. "Well, when she died she left a lot of people alone and it made them very sad. I can't help thinking that there must have been a better way. I mean, a way that nobody had to disappear."

"Sereinity." Endymion whispered. He brought his lips close to hers and hesitated a moment, then gave in to the temptation, leaning in close and covering her mouth with his own. Serena's eyes fluttered open as she pulled away, her silvery blue orbs filled with desire, but for what she could not say.

Endymion frowned at the look she gave him. "Come." He whispered, and led her to his bed. He sat her down gently on the silky white sheets and looked down at her with his piercing blue eyes. "I am sorry love but I think its time to start getting some of those memories back."

Serena blushed deeply "What memories?"

"These." And he brought his mouth down on hers again. This kiss was nothing like the previous one. It was not soft and tender but filled with heat and passion. Endymion wrapped his arms around Serena and heaved both their bodies on the bed with a flutter of silk sheets and a poof of residual feathers from the down pillows. The feeling of the prince pressed so close against Serena caused her body to burn with heat.

"Endymion." Moaned Serena.

"What is it princess?" He smiled wickedly against her lips. Serena could say nothing but moaned again as Endymion's hand traced the curves of her breasts.

"The students. I am…supposed to chose the sailor warriors." She said breathlessly.

"When I am done with you, you shall be appearing before them not as a girl, but as a woman." He said gently in her ear.

And he began to undress her with a sense of urgency placing feathery kisses on her face as he did so. She felt the places where his fingers touched her tingle with pleasure. And when she was completely naked before him he stopped to admire the sight of her.

"You are still beautiful Serenity…just as I remembered." Serena blushed a deep shade of red.

Endymion gently pressed her body to the silky sheets and then sat up to slowly remove each item of his own clothing. When he was done he kneeled naked before her. Serena looked over him with dreamy eyes.

"No need to only look my love." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "You have permission to explore my body as you wish. After all, I am yours, and yours alone."

Serena nodded and began to trace the surface of Endymion's chiseled abdomen and brought her hand lower until her hand gently gripped his length.

Endymion's eyes pressed closed and he moaned her name.

"Did I do something wrong?" Serena asked innocently.

"Wrong? No Love, it certainly feels right to me. And he placed his hand over hers encouragingly showing her how to stroke his length.

He began to tremble with pleasure as Serena repeatedly touched him but then stopped her in order to lie down on the bed and pull her up on his lap so that she straddled his waist. The palms of her hands pressed against his defined chest now slick with perspiration.

"Your turn." He smirked up at her.

His hands roamed up her body and found her voluptuous breasts, kneading them and lightly pinching the pink tips that became erect as he played with them.

Serena was breathing heavy and could feel a heat gathering in her lower belly. She wanted something but was not sure what; she needed a release. Her moans echoed off the marble walls of the prince's chambers as he continued his handiwork.

"Endymion!" She exclaimed in a raspy voice. "I want to…I want."

"Yes Love, I understand." He positioned her over his erect length and gently pushed up into her entrance. They both gasped in pleasure as they joined. Endymion's eyes never left his princess's, even when he reached the barrier that signified her innocence.

"Serenity." He said in a gentle voice. "This may hurt a little."

But before he could warn her further she had pressed down on him completing the union. She let out a small cry of pain but it was muffled as Endymion reached up and covered her mouth in a passionate kiss.

She began to slowly move her hips against his length, not quite sure what to do. He gently directed her, teaching her this erotic dance of union.

She began to move faster now, more desperately against him and his hips moved up to meet her every thrust. They were both desperate now, moaning words of love through their cries of passion. Serena was now thrusting erratically against him and cried out in pleasure as she came. Endymion brought her down for one more scorching kiss before he followed and released himself into her.

Serena lifted herself up off him and cuddled against his chest. Endymion pulled the white silk sheets and wrapped them around them both as she rested on his chest.

"Wow." Was all Serena could say. She was exhausted and ready to fall asleep.

"Now Serenity" Endymion chuckled. "I thought you had to go meet with your future sailor warriors."

But Serena had already fallen asleep and was lightly snoring against his chest. The prince gave another laugh and rested his head back down on the feathery pillow. "Well." He mumbled. "They can wait a couple extra minutes." And he dozed off as well.

* * *

End of Chapter 8 jewelz ---Too dirty? Well guess what, people have it off! "he he" Sorry, I watch too much British television. Any hoo hoped you liked it. 

If you get a chance please review. XOXO


	9. The Outer Scouts

Serena walked into the courtyard where hundreds of the students of the Lunar Academy had congregated. They all stood to attention as she approached. She clutched an ornate wand in her hand and took a deep breath. "I can do this."

_:Flashback:_

After redressing and making sure she did not look too disheveled, Serena stepped out of the prince's chambers and closed the door with a soft click behind her.

"Bunny!"

Serena jumped up in alarm. "Setsuna what are you.." She blushed.

Setsuna seemed irritated at something…did she know what had detained her?

"I have something for you. Something that will help you chose your sailor warriors."

Setsuna held out an ornate silver box; Serena reached out and took the box from her hands and opened it.

"I know this.." Serena whispered.

"It was your mother's" Setsuna whispered painfully and looked down.

Serena picked up the item from the silver box and held it up to the light, her scar prickled as she did so. It was a wand of pink crystal and gold with brightly colored gems embedded in the handle. The top of the wand was a large golden crescent moon and it seemed to have a space where a larger crystal should fit in to complete it.

"The crescent moon wand!" Serena whispered excitedly. "Setsuna, I remember this!" Her fingertips traced the crescent moon that topped the wand. "It is not complete though."

Setsuna nodded. "For the wand to have its full powers the silver crystal should be placed within the wand as well. But it still has powers Bunny. Use it well." Setsuna left Bunny alone in the hallway staring at the gift in awe.

"Mother." Serena spoke to the empty hallway.

_:End Flashback:_

Serena now beheld all the students of the Lunar Academy. She stood proud and tall. Her pale gold hair floated in the breeze and her eyes flashed silvery blue. She was a princess and would accomplish her first task to bring peace to her kingdom.

"Eight of you will have the great honor of becoming sailor warriors today. The chosen will defend our great kingdom against all evil and stand at my side."

The students were silent and listening intently.

"There is only one way I can achieve this decision. I will call to you and then you will know in your heart who you are. In all reality it is not I who choose the sailor warriors, it is them who choose me."

There were scattered murmurs amongst the student. "What does that mean? How are WE supposed to know?"

"Silence" Serena spoke softly but the command was carried out instantly. "We begin now."

Serena raised the crescent moon wand high over her head and prayed. "Scouts of the outer solar system I call to you now. Honor your princess and come forth to duty!"

The wand glowed pink and issued a warm light that surrounded the students.

From one area of the courtyard eight girls stood in awe as the pink light engulfed them.

Rei Hino scoffed. "If she thinks this is going to call the outer scouts she must have meatballs in her head! This isn't working at all."

Makoto, Ami, and Minako stood looking in wonder at the light until…

"Rei LOOK!" Minako's eyes were wide and she pointed to four of their companions.

Haruka, Michiru, Trista, and Hotaru were kneeling on the ground as if in some sort of trance. Their foreheads glowed with symbols that represented their planets.

Rei placed a surprised hand over her mouth and gasped in shock. "Them? It can't be!"

Serena now approached the four warriors that knelt before her. "Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn. We meet again at last." Serena's eyes were misty with tears. Her memories of her life with these warriors of the outer planets seemed to flood back to her mind.

"I am happy to see that although I could not save your physical bodies your stars have found me again. I am honored. I give you now a gift for this reunion.

Serena raised her wand once more "Your memories of past." A bright pink light flashed.

_:Flashback:_

The Sailor Warrior of Uranus was built handsomely strong with a tall lithe figure and facial features sharply formed for speed. In fact she ran like the wind. No one could catch her…except…

A warm hand interlocked its fingers with hers.

"Neptune." Sailor Uranus whispered and cast her partner a sidelong glance. "I want you to know that even though it is our destiny to protect this Princess Serenity the only one I want to protect is standing right at my side."

"Uranus." Sailor Neptune gasped. "Do not speak such treason."

"I will do as I wish…I always have." And she slipped her companion a swift kiss on the cheek.

Neptune blushed and placed her fingertips over the spot on her cheek. "I never could deny you."

Sailor Uranus chuckled.

From across the room two more scouts entered the grand ballroom. Today was the day all the Sailor Scouts of the Universe were to be introduced to the princess who they were to protect.

"Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn, defenders of the outer solar system." the announcer proclaimed as they entered.

"Looks like we have company Neptune." Uranus stated dryly. She glanced at the approaching scouts with little interest and did not acknowledge them as they came over to make introductions.

Sailor Neptune bowed deeply and spoke with the politeness that her companion lacked.

"It is a pleasure to make your aquantince great warriors of Saturn and Pluto. Word has spread far of your great power and chivalry. I ask that you accept us and we fight together as a team for this great kingdom."

Sailor Pluto and Saturn returned the bow and said at the same time. "The pleasure is ours great warrior of Neptune."

Sailor Uranus scoffed loudly and ran a hand through her hair. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned casually against a pillar. "You two don't look that strong. The little squirt here is just a child and you (she shot a glace at Sailor Pluto) I hear you are just a replacement for your sister who was promoted. You did not earn the honor of becoming a Sailor Warrior, you got it by default!"

"Uranus!" Neptune was shocked at this verbal assult.

Sailor Pluto flashed the pair a dazzling smile and tossed her long olive hair over her shoulder. "It is true my older sister, the former Sailor Warrior of Pluto was promoted by the Queen herself. But I would not belittle my powers just yet warrior of Uranus. In fact, Sailor Saturn although just a child has the power to end the Universe if ordered by her Queen. Not bad for a …little squirt did you say?

Sailor Saturn smiled widely and titled her head to the side as if this power was of little importance.

Sailor Uranus stepped away from the pillar and approached the two scouts. "It seems I have no choice but to accept you regardless. We are ordered by the Queen to protect the Princess as a team."

Sailor Pluto smiled. "Tell me Uranus…do you hear the wind calling your heart?"

"What?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Pluto smiled

Haurka smirked. "You are very odd aren't you?" "I…"

But she was interrupted as the scout of Saturn had clamped tightly to her leg, "I like you Uranus. Will you be my daddy?"

Haruka turned red at this indignity.

Sailor Neptune laughed freely into her hand. Sailor Pluto just stood there smiling mysteriously.

But at that moment a young princess Serenity was brought into the ballroom escorted by a sailor warrior all the scouts knew as Sailor Galaxia, the strongest and most solitude of all the warriors. A disapproving look crossed over the face of Sailor Uranus. To her Galaxia looked like a dangerous wolf and this tiny little princess no more than…a defenseless kitten.

_:End Flashback:_

Haruka opened her eyes and looked upon her princess. "Kitten…it's been too long."

Serena smiled and kissed Haruka on her forehead. "Rise Sailor Uranus and take your place with me again." Haruka stood at Serena's side.

"Princess." Michiru's eyes were swimming with tears.

Serena smiled kindly and lifted Michiru's chin to meet her gaze. "Join your partner my beloved Neptune and stand by my side."

Michiru smiled and embraced Haruka, joining her princess as well.

"I knew it! I just knew I was a sailor warrior!" Hotaru exclaimed

Serena laughed and embraced the small child. "Then join me now young warrior of Saturn."

"Yes Princess!" Hotaru shouted gleefully and hopped up to join Haruka and Michiru.

Serena lastly walked up to Trista who was meeting her gaze dead on in a mysterious manner. "Well, Sailor Warrior of Pluto will you join me?"

Trista smiled widely. "It is my destiny princess." And she grasped the Princess's hand to join her companions.

* * *

Back in the castle Prince Endymion opened his eyes and found that his princess had left him. He groaned and turned over on his side pulling the sheets closer around his body. 

Suddenly a foul laugh rung through his bedroom chambers. The prince sat up quickly and was doused in a bright golden light.

"Galaxia!" he snarled.

And she appeared before him. Her helmet was removed and her bright crimson and gold hair cascaded down her golden armor. Her sword was fastened securely at her side.

"Well Endymion, we meet again." She chewed deliciously on the words.

"You are not welcome here traitor! Be gone!"

Galaxia smiled widely and sat down on his bed. "A traitor? Is that what you are calling me now."She laughed cruelly. "Tell me prince, has the princess regained _ALL_ her memories yet?"

The prince's eyes widened and his blue gaze came upon her filled with hatred.

"Oh? So it seems she has not regained all her memories of that fateful day. Tell me…_prince_. What will you do when she remembers your sin?"

Endymion wrapped the sheet around his waist and grabbed Galaxia's neck throwing her down roughly. "YOU WOULD NOT DARE!" He shouted.

Galaxia smiled up at Endymion and lifted her hand to caress his features. "It is a shame the princess's mother could not be here, wouldn't you say Endy? _That is the unfortunate thing about slaying a woman through the heart…seems it is difficult to survive_."

Endymion cracked and sent a punch flying at Galaxia's face, but it hit the mattress as she had disappeared leaving only the cruel echo of her laughter behind her.

* * *

End of Chapter 9 Jewelz 

Hope you enjoy. Please review. XOXO


	10. His Only Love

Galaxia had disappeared leaving only the cruel echo of her laughter behind her.

Endymion sat on his bed breathing hard. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and he felt a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Damint!" He swore to the empty room.

* * *

:;Flashback: 

The blue skies of earth were crisp and clear with rays of sun that shot through the clouds. The land was green and fertile with soft rolling hills that stretched over the vast fields of the Kingdom. It was his kingdom, the prince of earth, Endymion.

Endymion looked up at the moon, which still shone bright against the blue morning of the sky. Up there was the moon kingdom where the Queen Serenity ruled with godly powers.

He screwed up his face in a concentrated look. There was a princess as well named after her goddess of a mother. If only he possessed the power of these alien beings. Then he would surely be able to protect his people on his own without any help.

A light rustling of leaves interrupted the prince's thoughts.

Endymion sighed. "Come out Soahc. I can hear your heavy breathing from miles away."

Soahc the prince's advisor stepped from the shadows of a nearby tree. His black cloak wrapped tight around his body. His skin was pasty and pale white but mostly hidden by his dense coverings of fabric.

"Prince Endymion." He hissed. Your keen perception never fails to amaze me.

"Enough with the flattery Soahc! What was so important that we had to meet out in the meadows of my kingdom? Such an unusual meeting place!"

"So sorry your highness to inconvenience you." The cloaked man groveled. "I have important information that concerns the advancement of your kingdom."

"Out with it then." Endymion was obviously irritated.

Soahc looked up at the moon and raised a pointed white finger to the sky. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"The moon?" Endymion questioned.

"Ah, more than the moon your highness. What dwells on that silver orb hanging in your sky carries a great power."

"Yes, the Queen Serenity."

"Ah, more than that, prince. Her power comes from the silver crystal, an ancient jewel. It has the powers to create miracles."

Endymion raised an eyebrow in interest. "So what?"

"SO what? Hissed Soahc. "Does your kingdom not face pressure to join an alliance with the moon? You will no longer be truly free if that happens. You will be pressured into their laws and regulations. Perhaps these aliens will occupy even your land. Can you really accept that?"

The Prince looked up at the moon. "This has crossed my mind. But there is no stopping it. The moon kingdom ruler will come soon and we will have to submit."

"Not if you can obtain the silver crystal."

"And how would I accomplish that Soahc?" questioned the prince.

Soahc laughed a dry throaty laugh. "Hit your enemy where they are weak my prince."

"And were is that?"

The cloaked man paced around the prince whispering dark words to his ears. "The queen has a daughter that is youthful and will be ready for marriage soon."

Endymion scowled. "I will not stoop to such cheap tricks as to seduce a young girl!"

"You will….you will if you care for your kingdom and your people."

"Leave me!" Endymion shouted at the cloaked man. "You are indeed foul!"

Soahc chuckled and disappeared from the prince's view. Leaving him alone in the dewy morning.

Endymion sat on a nearby rock and drew his sword examining the ornate carvings etched in the blade. "This sword is meant to protect my kingdom…protect those I love." His fists closed tight around the blades edge and a single drop of blood trickled down the blades surface like a crimson tear.

Hours went by as the prince sat there in that filed. The sky turned to pale shades of orange and pink as the sun set. The air became cool and whispered through the leaves of the nearby trees.

What should I do? Thought the prince. What should I do?

He looked up at the moon. It seemed to have grown larger and brighter. Could he oppose this force of the moon? Secretly he wished he did not have to…the moon looked so beautiful. Could danger really come from such a beautiful place?

He sighed again and then made his decision. He was born to rule the Earth and that is where his loyalty would be. He would find this silver crystal by any means possible and use it to protect his own kingdom.

"So, that is how it shall be." He whispered to himself.

He stood and sheathed his sword preparing for the journey back to his castle. But then something strange happened. A woman appeared from seemingly thin air. Her body was bathed in moonlight as she approached him. Her long pale gold hair blew in the wind and her silvery blue eyes fixed on him with a mixture of awe and curiosity.

Endymion could do nothing but stare, standing fixed to the spot. Never had he seen a woman of such beauty. His body trembled as she came closer.

She was now only inches away from him. Her head tilted to the side and she cast a glance over his face and body.

All the air had seemed to go out of the world. Endymion could only heart his heart beating loudly in his ears. And then she spoke.

"You are the prince of Earth…"

Endymion could say nothing.

" I have seen you before with the aid of the silver crystal."

This seemed to break Endymion from his trance. "The silver crystal?"

The woman placed a hand over her mouth as if she had divulged a hidden secret. "What I mean to say is that you have nothing to fear. Our people will treat the Earth with kindness. We do not mean to conquer your kingdom."

Endymion could not respond again. He began to wonder if this girl had placed a spell on him.

They stood there like that for what seemed like hours examining each other through emotionally shadowed eyes.

Endymion lifted his hand up to the young girl's cheek and caressed it gently. She drew her breath in, surprised by this contact.

"Who are you?" Endymion asked though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom." Her voice trembled but it was regal and expressed authority.

"I am afraid your majesty… that you will regret this meeting someday."

Serenity seemed confused at this statement. "What do you mean.."

But her words were cut off as the prince's lips came crashing down on hers possessively.

Endymion had wanted to do this from the first sight of the girl, this princess of the moon kingdom…his princess.

When he pulled away from the kiss Serenity's eyes were wide with surprise but then she also timidly stood on tiptoe and placed a soft kiss lovingly on his lips.

The winds in the field blew softly between them and the moon's light bathed them both in seemingly holy light.

"I.." she began. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Her hands were pressed up against his chest and her eyes searched his..looking for returning love.

Endymion knew it was over. He was in love with this maiden of the moon… and in submitting to this love he knew he had lost something else precious to him; his kingdom.

He could not use this girl to get to the silver crystal; he would die before he used her for that.

He reached out his hand to her and smiled gently. "Come Serenity…my love."

She smiled widely and put her hand in his. "Can I come visit you again?"

"If you did not I think my heart would break." And he held her close as they walked together.

:End of Flashback:

Tears fell from Endymion's blue eyes as he recalled this first meeting. He had sworn to himself that night that he would never betray his love…his only love. He had even given up his kingdom on earth for his princess. 

But then another memory came to the front of his mind…that night…that fateful night he had betrayed his love. It was also the same night it all ended. The night Chaos had almost destroyed the moon kingdom and Serenity disappeared……….

* * *

End of Chapter 10 

Ok…next chapter will show exactly what Endymion's "sin" was.

I can't wait to write it! It's all in my head right now…I just have to spill it out in words.

"he he"

Luv jewelz XOXO


	11. His Only Sin

_**:::Endymion's Flashback-The day the sin was committed:::**_

* * *

A woman was screaming. It sounded far away and echoed terribly in Endymion's mind. He fought to open his eyes. A loud crash caused the floor to rattle and shake beneath his armored body. It felt as if the whole moon had been split in half.  
Ocean blue eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry and obscured by the black strands of his hair that mingled with sweat and blood.  
Blood?...  
Endymion's hand lifted slowly, painfully to his head. When he pulled back his fingers there was deep red blood glistening off his pale white fingertips.  
"Fuck!" He swore.  
The noise around him was overpowering. Screams, explosions, and the sound of battle.  
How long had he been out? Clarity started returning to his senses as he woke. He remembered the situation he was currently in; the moon kingdom was in great peril.  
His hand reached out desperately to find his sword. Cool steel met his fingertips. Endymion smiled through his pain...he had not yet lost his weapon. Grabbing the hilt he used the sword to stable himself as he got to his feet. His breathing was labored and he could sense the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He spat out on the ground to rid himself of the taste.  
He looked up now and realized he was in the throne room of the Queen Serenity. It was empty except for himself. But even as he realized this, footsteps of an approaching enemy neared.  
It was a man...or a woman...he could not tell as it was cloaked from head to toe in black robes. There was a long sword grasped tightly in the creatures pale hand. Heavy gold bracelets ornamented the wrists of this creature and Endymion thought he recognized these from somewhere but could not remember where.

"Ah, Prince Endymion. We meet again. It is truly an honor!" Said the creature in a mocking voice.

Endymion's hand grasped his sword tighter. This creature's voice was neither man nor woman's. What was he facing?!?  
"Who are you!? Show yourself Devil Creature!"

"Devil?... Yesss, you may call me devil, young Prince. But I have many names and have shared many bodies. Even you have known me in my other forms."

"What do you mean? We have not met before!" Shouted the Prince.

The creature shook its head."You should have followed my advice young prince. If you had only gotten the silver crystal as I suggested years ago then this brutality would not have been necessary...at least for now."

Endymion's eyes went wide with shock. "Soahc?"

A low rattling chuckle emitted from the creatures throat. "Not one of my proudest forms, but I had hoped to convince you to...lets say take care of some of the dirty work for me. But I did not anticipate for you to fall in love. I must say, love is such a human weakness!"

The prince became angered. "Do not mock my love for Serenity, Soahc!"

"You may call me Chaos young prince." The creature's arms stretched wide as if in welcome. "Let us get along, for you see, even though you have been useless to me up until now, you are going to help me accomplish some evil before I allow you to die!"

"You are the one that is about to die Chaos!" Endymion lowered himself to a battle stance and prepared to lunge at his target.

Chaos only laughed and appeared to have turned to mist before the prince's eyes. Endymion's mind seemed to become fuzzy. He shook his head; it had become heavy and dizzy.  
But then Chaos seemed to appear again before him running straight at him with arms outstretched.  
Endymion took his chance and charged at his enemy. He let out a great yell as his sword tore into his target's flesh slicing him straight through his midsection. Endymion let out another yell of triumph; he had surely killed chaos with this fatal blow.  
But then the whole world seemed to tip upside-down..  
For the person at the end of Endymion's blade was not Chaos at all...  
Long slender white arms splattered with blood were painfully stretched out. Her hands had closed around his sword that was lodged deeply through her stomach.  
Endymion's hands trembled violently and released the sword. He fell hard to his knees.  
As he let go of the sword, she too fell back to her knees and hunched over painfully.

"Queen Serenity!" Endymion choked out the name in surprise. "I thought...I thought you were."

The queen's pale silver eyes were becoming blank; it seemed her soul was leaving her body before his very eyes. "Endymion, why have you done this?" her voice was filled with pain and emotion.

"I thought you were Chaos!" The prince screamed and crawled over to steady the queen in his arms. "Please don't die! You must not leave Serenity alone!"

"Serenity.." The Queen whispered. She lifted up a weak and shaking hand to Endymion. There was something bright and sparkling emitting from between the fingers of her clenched fist.  
"This is the legendary silver crystal...must...give to Serenity...she must save...save us..in my place.." Her voice grew weaker.  
"Endymion...tell my daughter...tell...tell her...that...I love..." But she was gone before she could finish her final words. Her final declaration of love for her daughter died on her lips. A single tear escaped the queen's eyes that were now closed; closed for all eternity.

Endymion could not believe this fate. He had, after all accomplished evil for Chaos. The dead queen was still held limply in his arms. his sword still slashed through her midsection. He could not stand to see her like this. The mother of the woman he loved.  
Endymion gently pried the queen's fingers open to reveal the silver crystal. He took it from her and knew he must fulfill the queen's dying wish; for Serenity to take possession of this powerful family heirloom.  
He stood up then and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Endymion took one deep shuddering breath and then pulled back quickly, swiftly removing the blade from the dead Queen.  
There was then a loud scream of horror. Shocked, Endymion turned swiftly around to see princess Serenity standing at the door.  
No, she must not see him like this!! The silver crystal held tight in one hand and his sword being pulled from her mother in the other. She would not understand!!  
And indeed she did not. Serenity's eyes were wide with terror. Her hands covered her mouth suppressing her screams.

"Serenity!" Endymion yelled and dropped his sword to the ground. He ran at her; he must explain!

Serenity backed into a nearby pillar; terror was written on her every feature.  
Endymion grabbed her shoulders roughly and held her firm against the wall."Serenity! This is not what it seems!!"

Serenity was shaking violently and could not look into his eyes. She only looked past him to where her mother lay dead on the ground.

"What have you done?!" She screamed.

They were both knocked to the ground violently as another explosion shook the castle. Endymion grabbed on to Serenity to break her fall. Serenity forced herself out of his arms and once again backed up against a nearby wall curling up in a ball and choking out pitiful sobs.

"Serenity.." Endymion pleaded. His vision had started to go fuzzy again. The wound on his head had deepened with that last fall and blood flowed freely down his face. "You must take this!" He reached out his hand that held the silver crystal and offered it to his crying princess.

Serenity's eyes went wide. "Why do you have the crystal??"

"Your mother said that you must save your kingdom in her place."

"YOU KILLED HER...MURDERER!" Serenity screamed.

Endymion used the last of his strength to crawl over to his princes...his only love. He took her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her trembling lips. She fought against him; her fists beating his chest in desperation. He pulled back with a sorrowful look on his face.  
"My loyalty has only ever been to you." Tears threatened to spill over his blue eyes. He took her hand gently and placed the silver crystal into her open palm. "I'm sorry love...it seems I will not be able to marry you after all.." blood was now flowing freely from his body as his life force drained away.  
He collapsed into her lap. The blood from his wound staining the white silk of her dress.

"Endymion!" Serenity screamed. She cradled his head in her lap and her silvery blue eyes welled up with tears.

Endymion's eyes now closed and darkness overtook his senses. He was happy that the last thing he was able to look upon in this world was the face of his beloved. He almost thought he felt warm tears dripping to his face, but then there was nothing but darkness as he too fell from life.

* * *

So what do you all think?? I felt I needed to take some time and explain Endy's side of the story so hope you don't disapprove!  
Hope you enjoy and please review.  
Much luv jewelz XOXO 


	12. A False Prince

From atop the highest tower of the moon palace Galaxia, host of Chaos, sat casually overlooking the scene below in the courtyard. Her long slender legs crossed in a bold posture and her golden eyes gleamed maliciously as she watched the princess Serenity.  
"So it seems that she has resurrected the guardians of the outer solar system." she whispered to herself.  
From the depths of her soul another voice answered her.

_"It is of little consequence. They are weak and we have beaten them before. Their power is nothing compared to ours."_

Galaxia nodded silently. "I suspect she will now resurrect the guardians of the inner planets as well with that crescent moon shaped wand."

Chaos laughed from deep within her. _"The guardians of the inner planets are even more weak than the outer scouts. There is no threat there. As far as that wand of hers...I feel it is incomplete without the silver crystal. Serenity's powers will be limited."_

Galaxia smiled. She leaned back against the tower roof and rested the back of her head on her hands. "Soon you will be mine Serenity...at last you will be mine and mine alone."  
A burning pain coursed through her veins. Chaos was angry.

_"Fool! Do you forget that we need to first find the silver crystal?" _Chaos hissed within her.

Galaxia's skin burned with Chaos's anger. She put a trembling hand to her face."I have no idea where the crystal is...it was lost when Serenity disappeared long ago."

Again, Chaos laughed. _"I sometimes forget...slave...that you are nothing without my  
powers! Of course you would not have to sight to see where it is!...I KNOW where the crystal is even if the  
princess does not."_

Galaxia's eyes went wide with surprise. "Where is it?!"

_"In good time...in good time, slave. And when the time comes I will use you to get it and accomplish your  
greatest desire at the same time. You will feel what it is like to have the princess's body and heart. But  
in order to do that you must become something you despise."_

"What do you mean?" Galaxia implored.

There was a long pause and then Chaos said with great joy. _"You will become her **prince.** And in that form you  
will take Serenity's body by force!"_

"No!" whispered Galaxia

_"Do you not** desire** her slave? Do you not long to touch her body so pure and join with her in the most intimate of ways?"_

"I want her.." spoke Galaxia..."But not like this. I want her love not her body."

_"You WILL do this."_ Chaos spoke his command with cruelty. _"For when you are done you will reveal your  
true identity and once the princess has learned she betrayed her prince...her soul will break!"_

"What do you mean?" Spat Galaxia. "Her soul will break? What will that accomplish?" Her body was shaking violently;she was truly damned.

Again Chaos laughed. He was obviously enjoying this evil. _"When the princess's soul breaks it will reveal  
the location of the silver crystal and you will take it for me. You see.. I believe the crystal is hiding from us because the princess is not yet fit to use it. It is waiting...oh yes...it waits for the princess to regain all her memories and powers of past. But if we split her soul it will weaken the crystal's will and then we will pry it from the princess by force."_

"You speak as if the crystal has a will of its own!"

_"Oh...it does. It has the will of the past rulers."_

Galaxia looked down at the princess below in the courtyard...so innocent. "Are you sure we can use the crystal even if we manage to obtain it Chaos? I believe it only responds to those blood descendants of the moon kingdom family."

Chaos laughed loudly in Galaxia's ears. The sound was so loud and terrible that she covered her head with her hands and winced in pain.** "**_**I CAN activate it you fool of a slave! For you see**...**IT WAS I THAT FORGED THE SILVER CRYSTAL MILLIONS OF YEARS AGO... I THE FIRST RULER OF THE MOON KINGDOM!!CREATOR OF ALL THE UNIVERSE! "**_

"What?!?! It can not be!!" Galaxia's mind was tortured and her head in so much pain she thought it might break. "What are you?"

Chaos silenced Galaxia. Her throat seemed to turn to ice and she could neither breath nor speak.  
_"Prepare yourself slave for I am about to change your form. A PRINCELY form should do!"_ He laughed.

Galaxia's body writhed in pain as she felt her skin grow hot and stretch and bend into new forms. Her golden and crimson hair disappeared and thick locks of raven black hair replaced them. Muscles that belonged to no woman began to swell within her skin. Her golden eyes flashed to blue...ocean blue. Her breasts were replaced with the hardened chest and chiseled abs of a strongly built man.  
"What have you done?" asked Galaxia. Her voice now returned. But it was no longer her voice. It was the voice of prince Endymion. She had taken on his entire form "No!" Galaxia cried and placed disbelieving hands to explore her now manly features. Endymion's clothing had also replaced her golden armor.

_"Go."_ Commanded Chaos. _"Your task will be done before the next morning!"_

"And if I refuse?" Galaxia spoke the words with fear. A sharp pain in her chest caused her head to jerk back  
and her body convulse. Blood was now running from the heavy gold bracelets that still covered her wrists, even in this new form.

_"You have no word in this..."_ spoke Chaos

Galaxia, now the image of prince Endymion, looked down once more upon princess Serenity who was standing proudly with her sailor warriors. Galaxia's eyes now a deep ocean blue color narrowed and moved over the princess's body. "Tonight, my love...you will be mine...and I...shall surly go to hell for this."

Chaos whispered darkly from within Galaxia's body. _"You are already there, slave."_

* * *

Ohhhh, we are getting a little dark here! Chaos is much more than he seems. His is a very interesting story...but that will come later. Guys...Please, please, please review. I want to know what you all think. I tell you what, If I can get 20 more reviews before 10/25 .I promise to add 2 more long chapters this week. One will be super dramatic and a little steamy. 

Much luv! XOXOjewelz


	13. The Inner Scouts

The Princess of Venus was blessed with great beauty.  
In fact she was a goddess of beauty and love that had  
dedicated her life to one person...her princess. It  
had been love at first sight those many years ago when  
she first laid eyes upon the young girl; so jubilant  
and full of life. But that was many years ago. She had  
since died and been reborn as a young woman named  
Minako Aino. But still...these memories of past seemed  
to be returning and a warm pink light breaking  
through the walls of time.  
"Serenity" Minako whispered.

Rei Hino was of royal blood, a priestess on her fiery  
home planet of Mars...she had a temper to match those  
flames and she knew it. But she was not unkind...not  
by any means. In fact if anybody knew her true self  
those flames of passion were based from love...love to  
protect her friends and her princess. Memories of past  
seemed to be leaking through her reality. A kind voice  
in her mind seemed to whisper "Remember yourself". A  
hot breeze tossed her raven black hair and a warm pink  
light engulfed her body. She saw her then...her reason  
for coming back and being reborn.  
"Serenity" Rei whispered.

Makoto Kino never thought of herself as royalty. She was  
ever the tomboy; stronger than most of the boys from  
her home planet of Jupiter. She was only happy when  
she was fighting for something greater than herself  
and always demanded a fair and honest fight. That was  
why she came to the academy...to find someone to  
protect...but who? It seemed now that memories flooded  
through her mind...memories of a great princess of  
Jupiter who served a beautiful princess as a sailor  
warrior. Was this her true self? A warm pink light  
brought her softly to her knees and she could see a  
figure through the light. This was why she had come  
back! To find this person in the light. Makoto reached  
out her hand in desperation.  
"Serenity." Makoto whispered.

Ami Mizu was a studious girl. None would suspect her  
to be of royal blood. She was plain. But there was so  
much more to her than anyone else could dream! One  
person knew her true self and though Ami did not know  
that person's identity, she knew she would find that  
person at the Lunar academy. That was why she had  
enlisted. She seemed to remember something from long  
ago but it did not seem to fit with her current life.  
Heroic battles, a team of friends sworn to fight for  
justice, and also...a girl...a princess. Their reason  
for fighting. A warm pink light engulfed Ami's senses  
and she remembered all. She had found the person she  
was looking for...she was in front of her all along!  
"Serenity" Ami whispered.

Serena lowered her crescent moon wand and the pink light that had issued from it slowly faded away. Before her knelt the last four of her sailor warriors that she had called upon. They were not only friends in this lifetime but her protectors of a past life as well. "Minako." Serena smiled widely and walked toward the golden haired woman who knelt before her.

"Princess." Minako grasped Serena's hand gently and brought her forehead down to gently rest on it.

Serena looked down at her friend with kindness, her silvery blue eyes shimmering.  
"You are my best friend Minako. It is an honor to have you beside me in these dark and troubled times. Arise Sailor Venus, returned to your self of past and join my allegiance."

"Yes!" Cried Minako and lept to her feet to join the other scouts already appointed to the princess.

Serena then walked over to Rei who had her head bent low and cowering as though she were upset.  
"What is wrong warrior of Mars?" Serena spoke softly.  
Rei only bent her head lower and began to tremble. Serena fell to her knees before Rei and placed a cool hand to her forehead,wiping her raven black bangs from her face.Rei then looked up and tears started to fall from her face. "Princess...I have treated you poorly in the past. I made fun of you and was not kind."

Serena laughed then and Rei's eyes went wide in surprise."You are the kindest person I know." Serena crouched lower to meet Rei's eyes and looked up at her with a comical expression. "You may even continue to call me meatball head without any hard feelings. In fact, I think the name just proves how much you care!" Serena laughed.

Rei smiled finally and jumped forward to hug Serena tightly around the neck, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.  
" I swear I will protect you Meatball head!"And then they both laughed together as Rei joined the other scouts.

Serena got to her feet and approached the third scout of the inner planets.  
"Makoto" Serena whispered as she approached the girl.  
Makoto knelt strongly rooted to spot like a tree that gains its strength from the earth.  
Unlike Rei, Makoto's vivid green eyes met Serena's dead on. There was an intensity to those eyes as if lightning were threatening to strike at any moment.  
"I am ready to protect you princess!" Makoto spoke the words as if she were born to say them.

Serena bowed her head to Makoto."Sailor warrior of Jupiter. We do indeed need your strength in these desperate times. You who are so ready to protect your princess...I offer you this gift in return..." Serena held out her hand and a pair of rose shaped earrings appeared magically in her open palm.  
"You should recognize these now that I restored your memories." Said Serena quietly.Makoto's eyes went wide and she immediately reached out to grab the earrings from Seren'a hand."When you died protecting me thousands of years ago." Serena began. "You had given these to me for safekeeping right before your body faded away. They are a family heirloom to the royalty of Jupiter. They will increase your powers once more."

"Thank you Princess!" Makoto cried and stood up to join the other scouts already recruited.

Serena walked over to the last remaining sailor warrior to be initiated. The studious looking girl was politely kneeling before her with an attentive expression on her face. Her glasses had seemed to of slipped off her nose leaving her wide blue eyes open and exploring."And indeed I have saved the brightest of my warriors to speak with last!" Serena exclaimed with a wide grin.

Ami smiled back and bowed low with fingers pointed out before her in a most graceful and appropriate manner.  
"Princess Serenity, rightful heir to the kingdom of the moon. I humbly offer my service to you in protecting your kingdom."

"Indeed your service is needed Sailor Mercury! But for now let us act as equals and stand by my side once more my friend."

Ami smiled and rose to meet the princess. "It has been exactly 7 thousand years 252 days, 13 hours, 20 minutes, and 28 seconds since I have last served as your sailor warrior. It has been a long time!

Serena stood still as if this fact was making her brain bubble. A confused look was slapped on her face and she looked as thought she was about to start counting on her fingers to verify Ami's statement.

Ami laughed at Serena's comical display and jumped up to hug her tightly. "It seems deep down you are still our little Serena, the same girl that copies my notes and does poorly on tests."

Serena still looked confused but smiled and led Ami over to the rest of her sailor warriors that were banded together.She addressed them all. "Today is an important day. We stand together once more after thousands of years of separation. We must be strong to make sure we are never separated again; we must stand together as a team to protect our great kingdom and its people!"

Serena then turned to the remainder of the students from the lunar academy that had not been called upon as sailor warriors. "To you all, I swear that your peace and happiness shall be protected."  
The crowd cheered and hailed their princess. The sound was overpowering and roared in Seren'a ears.  
She turned towards her sailor warriors now together again.  
"I believe a celebration is in order!... A masquerade ball tonight at midnight."

"Do you think that is a good idea princess?" Ami asked. "After all...Galaxia is still on the loose."  
Haruka, Michiru, and Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Oh don't be such a downer guys!" Cried Minako in frustration."We just found each other again...lets celebrate and have some fun!"  
Minako skipped over to Serena and threw her arms around her shoulders. "What costumes should we wear Serena?"

Rei scoffed. "You can dress as a baboon since you insist on acting like one."

Minako stuck out her tongue. "You are just jealous because Serena is MY best friend Fire breath."

Rei fumed and it looked as though she might be able to breath fire at any moment. "Don't be stupid! We are all friends...there are no favorites."

Minako only stuck her tongue out further and snuggled up closer to Serena in a mocking way.

"Minako!" Serena exclaimed blushing.

Rei had completely lost it and reached out towards Minako's hair snatching the red bow from her golden strands.

"Hey!" Cried Minako and reached out in desperation for her hair ornament.

"Nope, its mine now!" Rei said with a devilish smile and tied the red bow loosely in her hair. She began to adjust the bow in a vain manner obviously relishing the thought of teasing the sailor warrior of Venus.

Minako's eyes went wide and quivering;she issued a high pitch squeal before charging at Rei with raised hands. "Give me back my bow you pyro maniac!"

Rei took off running. "Come and get it you baboon!"

Serena sighed as she watched the two run off chasing each other. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"Kitten." Said Haruka moving forward to address Serena. "I agree with Ami. Now is not good timing for a celebration but if you insist then we will be there to protect you."

"Thank you Haruka!" Serena said and began walking towards the castle to prepare for the ball.

"Haruka." Michiru walked beside her partner and grasped her hand tightly.

"I know." Said Haruka through clenched teeth. "If the enemy finds out there is a masquerade ball tonight there will surely be a trap set for the princess."

Michiru nodded. "We have always worked together Haruka...as a team. We are stronger than the others."

Haruka nodded stiffly. "We will head surveillance and make sure the princess is not harmed. Do not inform the others."

"Yes." Said Michiru and the two walked off towards the castle hand in hand.

* * *

Hi all! Next chapter will be fun with a costume party! Whoo! Happy Halloween! I may be able to get the next chapter up today if I try. 

What are you all dressing up as??? I'm going to be a student from Slytherin House. "Ha ha ha!" I will be evil! I was thinking of getting a large cut out of Draco and bringing it with me...maybe not...the real thing would be better.

Well... hugs and kisses love and wishes! XOXO jewelz


	14. True and False

Serena's attendants took painstaking attention to every detail on her costume for the masquerade ball. Her pale golden hair was tied up into her traditional buns but the long strands that cascaded from them were tossed into careless curls. White dove feathers were woven around the buns piled high on her head and large white pearls and diamonds decorated her hairline.  
:::Sigh::: Serena stared at her image in the mirror. Being a princess had its advantages.  
Her gown was a pearly white with a tight bodice laced with diamonds; from every angle she sparkled brilliantly. Even the shoes on her dainty feet were covered in diamonds.  
" My lady." A servant held up a large pair of feathery dove wings and fixed them to the back of Serena's dress. Tonight Serena was to be an angel and indeed she looked the part. She twirled around gracefully and enjoyed the fluttering effect the feathery wings gave.  
"Perfect!" Cried Serena and gave her servant a quick kiss on the check in thanks. The young girl blushed red to the roots of her hair and bowed repeatedly as she exited the room.  
"Tonight is going to be wonderful!" Serena cried in happiness and daintily applied a rose scented oil to her wrists. From behind her she heard her door open and close with a soft click. It must be the servant girl again thought Serena. "I believe I can prepare myself from here. You may take leave."  
But when there came no answer Serena placed the perfume bottle down on the marble table and turned around. It was not the maid at all...it was Endymion.  
Serena's eyes lit up joyously and jumped up to embrace him, pressing her red painted lips softly to his. "Endymion! Where have you been?"

"I have been...detained." Spoke the prince softly and his eyes roamed over Serena's costumed form. "You are beautiful." He stated.

Serena blushed. "Thank you. But Endymion why are you not dressing for the ball?"

"I am not going."

"What? But I had expected you there." Implored Serena. Endymion only stood there staring at her with shaded eyes. "Will you say something?!" Serena cried. "What is wrong? You do not seem yourself!"  
Endymion grabbed her and crushed her body against his warm chest.

"Serenity there is something I must tell you...I feel you will remember soon anyways but I want you to hear it from me first." Serena looked confused.

"What is it?" She questioned tilting her head to the side and looking into the depths of his blue eyes. What she saw there shocked her...it was tears? "Endymion..." She could not bear to see him like this. "Please rest here in my bedroom. Once the ball is over I will come back and you can tell me all."  
Endymion nodded gravely and released her, walking to her bed and sitting down heavily. Serena felt a threat of impending doom approaching her. She stared at her prince and had a sinking feeling that if she left him now something terrible would happen. "Will you be alright love?" She asked. He did not respond.  
Serena could take no more of this. She ran into his arms practically knocking him backwards on the bed. His eyes went wide in surprise.  
"Serenity." He whispered and held her tight.

"You are my only love Endymion. I wish we could stay like this forever."

"You have said that once before." Endymion whispered into her ear. "In the past."

"Is that what is bothering you...the past?" Endymion looked down and avoided her gaze. "It is isn't it?" Serena questioned. "I can see it by your expression."

"There are things in the past love that you may misunderstand." Endymion said.

Serena only shook her head."I know you my love...there can be no misunderstanding." Serena brought her lips to his again and pressed her body tightly against him. Her hands traced up his muscular arms as she kissed him and then roamed up to his thick black hair which she immersed her hands in. Serena moaned from the pleasure of this closeness and then Endymion rolled her over on her back placing heated kisses to her neck.  
"Endymion." Serena cried breathlessly. He had begun suckling gently on her neck and pressed up tightly against her so that she could feel his excitement pressing hard against her thigh. Serena blushed a deep shade of red.

"No need to be embarrassed love. it is no secret what you do to me."

"But I have to go to the ball Endymion...my friends are waiting for me."

Endymion laughed. "It seems to be a trend my love that whenever you have an important event to attend that I make love to you before you are allowed to go."

Serena only got redder. "That's just because.." But she stopped. Endymion's fingertips had slipped under her dress and begum pressing against her most private of places. Her breathing quickened. "That's just because... Oh" She moaned.

"Now, love, speak to me...how am I to know if you have something to say or if you are moaning in pleasure?" He teased her and then rolled over pulling her up in a flutter of dress skirts to his lap. His fingertips still moved against her making her quiver and shake in pleasure. But before she was able to have any release he had moved his hand to take out his manhood and slide softly into her entrance. Serena gasped in pleasure as he entered her. He trailed kisses up her neck and then bit lightly on her earlobe.  
"Move." He commanded her gently. His breath was moist and hot in her ear. She had no choice but to comply. She thrusted slowly ,deeply against him; the long white skirts of her costume hiding this union of lovers. They came together releasing their pleasure with whispered words of love. Serena moved off him and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose.  
"I wish you would come to the ball." She smiled. Endymion's breathing was still labored but he smiled back.  
"I will not go...but still we must speak when the night is over. It is important."

"Nothing you could say would change the way I feel for you Endymion." Serena said and then went to the mirror to make sure she looked presentable before she stepped out for the evening.

"I would not be so sure." Said Endymion to himself. But Serena did not hear as she was singing a cheerful song as she readjusted her dress skirts.

* * *

Outside Serena's room Haruka and Michiru stood guard quietly. Haruka leaned against the wall with a smirk on her handsome face. Michiru was blushing slightly and covered her mouth with her fingertips nervously.  
"It's not funny Haruka." Michiru whispered. Haruka's smirk only grew wider.

"Its nothing we haven't done before my little seashell."

"Quiet!" Michiru whispered harshly."We can't let the princess know we are following her."

"We should head towards the ball now. That is where she will be headed soon."

Michiru pouted."Haruka...I wanted to dress up. Why must we wear our sailor warrior uniforms to the ball?"

"We will not be seen." Stated Haruka. "There is no need to dress up."

"Fine...lets go then." And they disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The moonlight masquerade ball had begun as Serena had commanded, at the stroke of Midnight. The ballroom was a wide circular place decorated in lavish moonstone,silver, and white marble. Tall stain glass windows decorated the walls with images of rose gardens and stars that sparkled. The main source of light was a gigantic crystal chandelier that almost spanned the entire circumference of the ceiling; the whole room seemed to sparkle.  
A grand staircase is where the guests entered dressed in elaborate costumes of fine silk and gold. Merry musicians played classical music that the guests danced to with pleasure.  
Amidst the twirling of dancers the sailor warriors stood together chatting away.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Minako laughed in a vulgar manner."Rei your costume is so stupid!" She slammed her hand down on the nearby buffet table and caused a few food items to bounce off.

"Miss" The Chef standing behind the table said cautiously. "Please be careful." But Minako barley heard as she was still in a fit of giggles.

"Shut up Goldie Locks." Rei said vehemently. Rei was dressed as a phoenix with a bright feathery dress and tail that spanned out like a fan. She tossed her raven black hair over her shoulder. "I told you I'm a phoenix."

"OH...I'm sorry, I'm sorry...you see I thought you were supposed to be dressed as a turkey that caught fire." Minako let out another laugh and brought her drink back up to her lips for a sip. Rei reached out and lightly tapped the bottom of Minako's drink so that it spilled on her costume.

"Hey!" Cried Minako and the two of them went into a very childish fight. From a distance the shocked guests could here bits of it. "Flaming turkey!...Baboon!...pyro maniac...ugly!"  
Ami viewed this scene in embarrassment...were these two really part of the sailor warriors??

"Ah...Minako...Rei...please stop?" Ami held her hands open in a pleading gesture. Makoto only raised a critical eyebrow.

"Fools." Makoko stated blandly.

"Well, you must admit they are...amusing aren't they. So full of spirit!" Trista said with wide eyes and a dreamy look on her face.

"Trista? Where are Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru?" asked Ami.

"Ah, well, I have not seen Michiru or Haruka...as for our little Hotaru, she is in bed. Much too late for a child to be at a party.

"Ah, yes, of course." said Ami. "However, it is odd for Haruka and Michiru to not attend a party. I thought they loved parties."

"Yes.." said Trista and then she paused, her wide eyes searching the room dreamily."I think they may be closer than you think."

"What was that?" asked Ami.

"Oh...nothing." Trista smiled and walked into the crowd leaving Ami standing there speechless.

* * *

Serena made her grand entrance into the ballroom with a thunder of applause and cheers. Her subjects were happy to have their princess back. Throughout the crowd her admirers threw petals of roses in showers of pink, yellow, and white.  
"Serena!" Minako was trotting up to her looking very disheveled. 

"M..Minako! What happened to your costume?" A large pink stain that Serena assumed was a drink covered the front of Minako's costumer.

"Rei...that meanie was fighting with me!" Minako sobbed over dramatically.

"Sorry." Serena smiled. " What was your costume supposed to be?"

Minako let out another sob and lifted a pair of bent wings. "A f...fairy"

Serena tried to suppress a giggle at the sight of poor Minako. It was like speaking with a child sometimes. At that moment Rei had broken through the crowd and approached the two with a sour look.

"Don't believe a word of her lies princess." Rei said fuming. "She started the fight." Rei looked a total mess with large red feathers bent and snapped off her costume. She looked like a large red bird that had been run over by a wild animal.

"Now, now you two." Serena began, but she suddenly felt a strong pair of hands on her bare shoulders.  
She turned around quickly at this unexpected contact.  
She faced a pair of blazing blue eyes. "Endymion!" She gasped. I thought you were not coming to the ball."  
For a moment he looked confused and then said." I would not miss a chance like this." and grabbed her wrists tight to lead her to the dance floor.  
Serena had to jog quickly along side him to keep up with his fast pace.

"Endymion. I thought you wanted to tell me something." Serena said breathely. He ignored this and whirled her around suddenly capturing her waist tightly in one of his large hands. Serena lifted her eyes unsurely to him. His eyes stared back with an expression Serena had never seen on his face before...was it...hate? Serena tried to step back out of his hold.

"Dance." He ordered and stepped forward to the music dragging a bewildered Serena in his wake. Serena's head seemed to spin as she danced with Endymion. Something seemed wrong. His grip on her hand and waist was brutish and almost painful. As they danced they seemed to be edging closer and closer to one of the doors that led directly out of the ballroom.  
"Endymion?" Serena questioned again. He lifted her chin and pushed his lips harshly to hers in a violent kiss. Serena pulled back shocked and tasted blood on her lip.  
"Come." He said and pulled her out of the ballroom, leaving her guests behind.

* * *

From the shadows of the ballroom Haruka flipped open her communicator watch and called Michiru.  
"Neptune...the princess has left the ballroom with the prince...I think something is wrong here!"  
There was a soft sound of static from the other end but no reply. "Michiru! Do you read me!" Haruka shouted again. 

Then finally a small voice echoed through the radio on Haruka's wrist. "Uranus...are you sure of what you just told me?"

"Of course I am sure! Why?"

"Haruka...I have been standing guard at the princess's room and the Prince has been there all along...he NEVER went to the party!"

"Shit!" Haruka swore. "We have an impostor on our hands Michiru. We must hurry before its too late!"

"Yes!" Shouted Michiru and logged off the radio.

* * *

"Endymion!" Serena cried. "Your hurting me!" He had since dragged her violently to one of the palace's many spare bedrooms and thrown her roughly on the floor.  
"And I will continue to hurt you Serenity." He said and approached her like a wild animal hunting its prey.

"No." Serena whispered and scooted backwards on the floor to put distance between them. "Why are you doing this?"  
He made no response but grabbed her by the shoulders and held her firmly to the floor. Serena struggled against him but he slapped her hard across the face to silence her cries. "Why...why.." sobbed Serena quietly as tears fell openly down her face.  
He smiled and tore the front of her dress open sending the diamonds popping and flying in all directions.

"You mean nothing to me...you are only something to play with...an object.. nothing more." He whispered to her with hate in his voice. He flipped her over on her stomach and raised her dress skirts to gain access to her bare skin.

"No! Endymion STOP!" Serena cried and kicked back hard landing a blow to his midsection. He fell back but sat up quickly his eyes blazing with hatred.  
"Just let me finish this!" He shouted. "Don't you see? Once I finished this it will all be over and you won't have to carry such a burden anymore!"

"What?" Serena cried. "Are you mad?"

He let out a low dry laugh. "I see this is not working as I expected. I will use another method to break your soul." He stalked towards her with a hand outstretched. "Let me show you a memory that you should know about princess."  
Serena let out a small cry as her prince grabbed her tightly around the neck. The whole world seemed to go fuzzy and images began to race through her head.  
The prince's eyes gleamed a deep amber gold as he gave the princess the memory of how Endymion slayed her mother. Tears began to fall rapidly from her wide silvery blue eyes. When he had completed giving her this memory he dropped her neck and let her crumple to the floor.

"Its true." He said. "I killed your mother the queen Serenity...and I enjoyed it!"

"No!" cried Serena. "It can't be!" Serena's body shook with sobs and her forehead began to burn with great intensity. She swayed dizzily and tried to stand but fell immediately to the ground in a heap of fluttering skirts passing out limply on the floor.

Seeing that the princess was now unconscious the prince returned to his true form...the form of Galaxia  
From within her body Chaos spoke suddenly_."Look warrior of Chaos and see the location of the silver crystal!!"_ Galaxia stepped towards Serenity and saw a pale light issuing from the moon shaped scar on the princess's forehead.  
"It's in her body?" Exclaimed Galaxia.

_"Yes..."_ Hissed Chaos._ "NOW TAKE IT!!"  
_Galaxia knelt down next to her princess and placed a hand to her forehead. "Forgive me." She said to herself.

* * *

Sailor Uranus and Neptune raced through the halls of the moon palace trying desperately to locate where the princess had been taken. Loud screams echoed through the hallway.  
"Haruka! In here!!" Michiru screamed and pointed towards one of the palace guestrooms.  
Haruka sent a mighty kick to the door causing it to slam open with a mighty bang. What they saw inside was a complete shock to them both.  
Michiru put a shocked hand to her mouth and Haruka narrowed her eyes in anger.  
"What is happening Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
"Oh, no!" Whispered Haruka, horrified.

* * *

Happy Halloween All! Please review! Please please please!

xoxojewelz


	15. Darkness over light

Sailor Uranus and Neptune raced through the halls of the moon palace trying desperately to locate where the princess had been taken. Loud screams echoed through the hallway.

"Haruka! In here!!" Michiru screamed and pointed towards one of the palace guestrooms.

Haruka sent a mighty kick to the door causing it to slam open with a bang. What they saw inside was a complete shock to them both.

Michiru put a shocked hand to her mouth and Haruka narrowed her eyes in anger.

"What is happening Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"Oh, no!" Whispered Haruka, horrified.

* * *

A bright light drowned the room as an incredible surge of power blasted Sailor Uranus and Neptune backwards. It shock waved out emanating shards of pure white light. 

Haruka and Michiru were thrown with such force that when they hit the wall adjacent to the room it cracked and crumbled pieces of marble to the floor, covering the two warriors with heavy rubble.The room's elaborate wooden door had also been blasted off its hinges and hit directly above the sailor warriors heads splintering into thousands of pieces. Sailor Uranus was the first to recover; crawling to her knees painfully and pulling Michiru from the ground with her.

"Michiru!" Haruka spoke words of concern. Her partners body was badly scratched and bruised. Haruka, herself was not doing much better as she felt a warm drip of fluid on her neck that could only be her own blood. "shit!" Haruka swore and turned her eyes once more to the door her princess was in.White light pulsated so brightly from inside the room that is was difficult to see anything at all. Haruka balanced her unconscious partner against the wall and smoothed her aqua blue tresses from her bruised face. "Wait here Michiru...I must protect Serenity." And with that Sailor Uranus rose painfully to her feet and forward into the light of the room before her.

The room was bright...almost too bright to see anything but two figures on the floor. Haruka's eyes widened as she saw Serenity sprawled across the ground; her dress torn and the floor littered with the remnants of diamonds broken off her bodice. Serenity appeared to be unconscious but wore a pained expression on her lovely face. Haruka's eyes moved over the scene with contempt and gasped when she saw the source of this white light. It was right there above the princess's forehead... a crystal of such brilliance and power that it made Haruka's eyes water to look directly at it. The crystal hovered there in its radiance as if waiting for an owner to claim it.

"Princess!!" Haruka screamed and charged forward only to watch in shock as the second figure on the ground raised up with incredible speed; Haruka could see the blurred image of a sword racing straight for her throat. "WORLD SHAKING!!!" Haruka yelled out in desperation and flung her hands forward. A powerful golden orb emitted from her hands and hit the blade dead on. Her attacker reflected the attack to a nearby wall causing a huge explosion. "Fuck! I missed!" Haruka swore and swung around to attack again but her opponent had vanished before her eyes. "Where...?"Haruka questioned when she felt a cold hand trail up her back and the sharp edge of a sword pressed to the tender flesh of her throat. A low dry laugh echoed hollowly in her ear and an armored body pressed violently against her back.

"At least the outer scouts have always given me some fun in battle." The voice hissed, obviously relishing this moment.

"Galaxia!" Haruka growled. "What have you done to the princess?!" Haruka could feel Galaxia's lips curl up in a smile against the back of her neck.

"I merely drew out a poison from her body. The silver crystal is a danger to her...why am I the only one to ever see this?"Galaxia questioned in a crazy slur."You filthy scouts would call yourself her protectors but you are nothing more than a burden...a joke! Galaxia's sword cut further into Haruka's throat causing a thin line of blood to drip down onto the dark blade.

"Fuck you!" Haruka swore. "We are the true protectors of the princess and this kingdom. You are nothing but a filthy traitor!" These were obviously the wrong choice of words as Galaxia gripped Sailor Uranus's short ashen blonde hair and pulled back sharply.

"DON'T CALL ME A TRAITOR!" Howled Galaxia in anguished tones. "You have no idea of the burden being the strongest…always having to protect the weak like you. I never asked for this! I have always been alone!"

"Princess.." Haruka whispered with pain. her eyes looked over to where Serenity still lay on the floor. The silver crystal hovering above her, sparkling white.

Galaxia smirked. "Once I give that wretched crystal to master Chaos I will full fill my ultimate duty as a sailor warrior! I will have protected the princess as none of you sailor filth ever could! And then...then she will love me above all others...I won't...I WON"T BE ALONE ANYMORE!!" Galaxia screamed these last words and tightened her hold painfully on Haruka.

Haruka could feel Galaxia's tears running down the back of her neck in thick wet drips. Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. She never expected to see such a show of emotion from her. Did Galaxia have a heart after all? However, before Haruka could think of this further, Galaxia threw her brutishly to the ground and drew her sword right above Haruka's heart with a resonating ring of metal. Galaxia's eyes were wide, mad, and blazing amber. Tears ran fresh down her cheeks.

"You.." Galaxia stated, her voice enraged."You..are in the way!" And with that Galaxia's sword crashed down for the kill.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!!" A bright aqua orb waved through the air and crashed into Galaxia's back causing her to loose her balance and lodge the sword down hard into the marble floor inches from Haruka's head. She had missed her target.

Galaxia growled with anger. Her look was wild and animalistic, ready to hunt and kill all that dare interefere.

"Michiru!" Haruka called. "Get away from this place!" Sure enough there stood the sailor warrior of Neptune breathing heavy from the effort of using her powers while injured. Galaxia eyed her sadistically, her deep amber eyes analizing the opponent before her.

"Sooo.." cooed Galaxia. "You want to dance as well warrior of Neptune?" She laughed cruelly and pulled the sword from the cracked marble floor with ease.

"I will not let you harm Haruka or the princess." panted Sailor Neptune. Yet even as she said this she stumbled forward with painful effort on shaking legs.

"Michiru! get out of here!" Haruka yelled with desperation. She could tell her partner was still badly injured and in no condition for battle.

"Haruka.." Michiru turned sad eyes to her partner; eyes that held meaning and words of love yet to be spoken. "I'm sorry...but I can not let you die here."

Haruka's eyes widened with confusion and fear. Michiru had lowered her head as if in surrender and welcome to Galaxia's attack. Galaxia brought up her sword once more and charged at sailor Neptune, her sword flailing wildly in a deadly attack.

"MICHIRU NO!" Screamed Haruka as she tried to raise herself to stop Galaxia. However it was no use...her own wounds were so deep that all she could do was collapse to the floor and watch in horror. Time seemed to turn painfully slow as Galaxia's blade cut through her partners chest, pinning her brutally against the wall. There was so much blood...blood poured from where the sword had slain Neptune's heart in two. Galaxia curled back her lips in pleasure. She pushed her sword in deeper so that Sailor Neptune was held up against the wall pinned up like some animal ready for the slaughter.

"So, warrior of Neptune." Galaxia whispered releasing the hilt of her sword and bringing her hands up to lovingly caress the face of the slain warrior. "Tell me...as you face the end of your existence do you realize how insignificant you are. You can not protect your princess or even that woman :::Galaxia's eyes darter to sailor Uranus::: that you love." Galaxia spoke with cruelty. Sailor Neptune trembled as she felt her world going black. Blood trickled down her mouth and the pain in her chest started to numb.

"Galaxia." Neptune spoke painfully and reached up her trembling hands to grasp the heavy golden bracelets on Galaxia's wrists. She spoke her next words softly as if telling Galaxia a secret."I have a talisman... a mirror" she began and started to curl her fingers tighter around the bracelets."It shows me many things..." Michiru tightened her grip even more. "Even the source of ones powers.." Michiru's eyes flashed a blazing aqua color full of power and determination. "And your power comes from these bracelets doesn't it?" Galaxia's eyes blazed with anger and surprise. However, before she could retreat sailor Neptune clamped down on Galaxia's bracelets with amazing force and screamed aloud. "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!!" There was a huge explosion of aqua blue light. Galaxia screamed as all of Sailor Neptune's power was directed straight into her bracelets. The braclets resonated and shook with power as if they were about to explode.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Galaxia screamed and wrenched her hands away from the sailor warrior before her."DIE!!!" She screamed and pulled the sword viciously out from Michiru's chest, swinging down once more to finish her off. However, as she did this there was a light snapping sound and large cracks appeared in the base of her golden bracelets. It crumbled and shattered off her wrists turning black when hitting the floor below, instantly becoming dust that scattered and faded. Galaxia fell to her knees as dark energy flowed away from her body. She collapsed heavily to the ground passing out, weak and defeated.

From the ground Haruka watched this horrific scene unfold before her eyes."Michiru.." she cried and reached her hand out desperately. Haruka began to clutch and crawl at the floor, wanting more than anything to be with her partner again. To be near her was the only thing she must do."Don't die..you can't!" Every inch of movement was agony as she dragged her exhausted body closer.

Michiru now lay crumpled on the floor her back resting against the wall that was stained rose red with her blood. Miraculously Michiru opened her eyes and looked at Haruka through her thick lashes... her eyes no longer shone with the brilliant light Haruka was so accustomed to seeing. Haruka winced painfully at this sight and continued her slow crawl towards her partner. "I'm coming Michiru, please wait for me."

Michiru smiled softly and spoke with whispering silence. "Haruka...I'm so tired."

Tears streamed down Haruka's face; she was almost there. With one last crawling lunge she grabbed Michiru's hand tightly and raised herself to her knees to engulf her partner in a delicate embrace."I will always be here for you Michiru."

And with one last smile Michiru passed from life in her partners arms. Haruka overtaken with grief also collapsed unconscious on the ground. Michiru still wrapped in her eternal embrace.

* * *

There was suddenly a voice in the air. Soft secret words that ebbed and flowed with power. 

_"Serenity...you must wake up .Your friends have need of you."_ Silvery blue eyes awoke instantly and focused on the light above them. "I will save them all.." Serenity whispered; and then the darkness was swallowed by the light.

* * *

Hi all! Sorry it took awhile to update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just started the next chapter and hope to post soon. Thanks for reading and please review if you get a chance. XOXOJewelz 


End file.
